


Capturing a Fairy's Heart

by kingxiuminy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, ChanXiu, Fantasy, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, OT9 (EXO), Xiuyeol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxiuminy/pseuds/kingxiuminy
Summary: "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I guess we both are different from the world, but the same to each other," said Chanyeol with the widest smile making Minseok's heart flutter.A story where Xiumin and Chanyeol found love in the adversity.





	1. A Fire that doesn't Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing lol help just hope you guys enjoy it!  
> MENTION OF BLOOD

_"Do you want to know why you are always alone? Because you are a weirdo! Hahahaha." "So beautiful yet so cold" "Don't touch me, I don't want to be killed by your hands" "What if I burned you? Will you be like us, or melt?" "Stay still you freak, let me see if you can cry ice" "We should turn you into an ice making machine" "No one will ever love you, so just be my whore"_

These words kept haunting him while he flew as fast as he could. He wanted to get away from everything, he wanted to be where no one kept bullying him. He just wanted to get away. He couldn't understand why he was so hated. He was almost like the rest of them all, a fairy, but one of frost.

All of a sudden, these emotions took over him. They became unbearable and a heavy weight on his chest. He couldn't breathe. Losing control, he let himself drop to the ground like a dead body. In an instant, he hit the fresh meadow that smelled like lemon. He cried his eyes out, while his surroundings started to freeze.

"I don't understand what's so wrong with me. I don't kill, I only help to cool things. I do cute things with my powers. All I want is to share, but all of them turn me down." Said through his sobs while curling his head inward covering them with his crossed arms. "Why I'm the only one with the power of frost?"

He kept crying, eventually fell asleep.

Hours passed, and it seemed he wouldn't wake up soon until he found him. A warm feeling in his body began to bloom, something he had never felt before. Is not like he could feel his own cold, but this feeling was of peace and love. Startled, he came back from his deep slumber. As he woke up, that eerie sensation was gone. He stayed laying on the ground and touched his chest, trying to figure out what was going on. He used his power and saw he still could freeze. He was happy, he was ok and yet, again made him sad. He closed his eyes, and after a long sigh, he sat up. He looked at his surrounding's realizing for the first time he was far away from home. He closed his eyes and inhale that lemony smell. He felt at peace.

When he looked down to where he was laying noticed the part he froze was no longer icy. It had become the most beautiful snow he had ever seen. He leaned in to touch it, but before he could, he saw a footprint. Then it hit him, the ice was melted by someone, and no one from his place can do that unless hot water is thrown on it. He thought the worst: _they found him._ He straightened himself in a jolt and felt that chilling sensation going of being watched.

Scared as he was, he called out. "I'm not scared of you, come out. Haven't you all bullied me enough, you had to search for me? Let me be! I'm here alone and not bothering you. Why do you have to come here? WHY?!" He waited for an answer, but no one replied. Only a small laugh could be heard. That frightens him even more, but he continued, "You think it's funny? Well, I don't. Why don't you come out here? You coward! I'll freeze you to death!" The laughter was heard louder like it was enjoying his pain. He was furiously standing up, even if he felt his legs were made of iron, to search the source of the laugh. Silence came, and the owner of the laughter said: "Don't." It was cold and bloodcurdling. This made him fall to his feet; it was a deep voice he didn't know. _I might be in danger,_ he thought to himself.

The voice spoke once more. "What's your name?" "I'm Minseok, but I'm no ordinary fairy." He answered, and while trembling asked, "What's yours?"

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. I saw you earlier and didn't hurt you. Why should I now?" Added trying to make Minseok feel at ease, but something in his voice made it sound untrue. Or maybe was Minseok's fear playing tricks on him. "Oh yeah, I haven't told you my name yet. I'm Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol." He repeated. "I like it, sound warm." He said with a smile and he could feel the warmth inside him once again. He caught himself smiling and quickly erased it from his face. "Thanks, I like yours too, Minseok." Responded Chanyeol with a much sweeter tone than before.

After that, Minseok gazed around him to see if there were some fruits. He was starving, and his grumbling tummy was making it obvious. He was still afraid of what might happen if he let down his guard so he wouldn't dare move. He looked once toward the trees and bushes where the voice came from. "Go eat. I promised I won't do anything to you and I'm keeping it true," said Chanyeol. Minseok hesitated but gave in and went in search of fruits. Near him was a raspberry tree, so walked to it and ate some. He started to feel comfortable with himself like never before. Even though he could feel Chanyeol's eyes glued shut to him, he felt content. Something about Chanyeol told him he could be trusted. After eating, he started to feel drowsy, and so he decided it was a perfect time for another nap. As he woke from his nap, he heard Chanyeol snoozing, making him smile. He moved around the area to explore and flew to a tree. He sat on the branch to have a better view of the place while eating a mango. He stayed there for a while just observing the sky and animals running around. For the first time ever, he felt safe even with Chanyeol around. Actually, he was getting used to him.

Chanyeol woke up and didn't see Minseok. Thinking he had left him Chanyeol with doubt called for Minseok.

Minseok smiled at the thought of Chanyeol wondering about him, and that warm feeling returned. "I'm here, on the tree" "Oh, oh ok," Chanyeol said and went back to sleep. After some minutes Minseok noticed it was getting late to go back, even though he didn't wish to.

He got off the tree and stand where he believed Chanyeol was hiding. "I have to go back to my place. It was nice meeting you Chanyeol" said been courteous even if he doubted he would hear him since he was asleep.

With a raspy voice and yawning, telling him he was just getting up, he responded "No, don't go. Don't leave me I..." but Chanyeol stopped himself.

"You what?" said Minseok as he stopped himself in his mid fly.

He ignored the question Minseok asked. "Why would you go back? If you clearly ran away from there, why go back?" Chanyeol sounded desperate for Minseok to stay. Minseok felt strange no one wanted him around except for Chanyeol. He didn't know if he was sent to kill him or did Chanyeol truly wanted his company.

"It's my home after all, so yeah" cautiously answered Minseok.

"Oh" answer a defeated Chanyeol. "But do you have to go now?"

Minseok got intrigued, but he feared his need for him to stay. "Were you sent to kill me or hold me for my death?" Minseok with a daring tone asked abruptly.

"What!? No, is that I feel… you make me feel..."

"Then why are you still hiding from me?" angrily Minseok interrupted. No answer came. "Why can't I see you? You saw me, so come out." He kept on pressing while tiptoeing to see if he could see Chanyeol.

"No, and don't try to find me," Chanyeol said

"Why not? Are you ugly?" trying to spite him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Never. I'm the most beautiful thing you could ever see." Chanyeol said

"I doubt that since you keep hiding" Minseok teasingly said. He was kind of enjoying this. Still no reply. "I'm off. Bye Chanyeol"

"No. Please just stay here with me. I'm alone."

Minseok felt another warmth and had an urge to cuddle him. It is something he never wanted to do with others. He honestly couldn't grasp all the emotions Chanyeol was creating in him. It truly hit him hard, for he as well was alone.

"Fine I won't go, I'll stay a little bit longer. Is that good enough for you?" He said sarcastically trying to conceive what he fell.

"No, but it would do" Chanyeol answered with the purest sincerity.

Minseok felt it and finally understood Chanyeol really wanted him. He felt wanted, didn't know why he would want him, but that sure grab his heart and made him cry. Everything around started to get cold, but it wouldn't freeze something was stopping it from becoming ice. Was it the emotion he felt?

Chanyeol got worried seeing him cry "Oh no! Did I say something wrong? Please don't cry. You can go if you want to. Just don't cry."

Seeing Minseok wouldn't cease crying, he decided to come out from his hiding place, Minseok felt him get up and rush to be closer so he couldn't come out of his hiding place. He wouldn't want that. Not from Chanyeol after he made him feel wanted. "No, it's ok Chanyeol you don't have to come out. There must be a reason you are hiding so don't---" and a scream was heard.

As soon as he was saying this Chanyeol was almost out he was turning around to his hiding place but tripped and fell over Minseok.

Minseok opened his eyes, and there was Chanyeol so close to his face on top of him. Many emotions went through his head, but he couldn't shake the thought of how beautiful Chanyeol is. He just kept staring at his face. He was beautiful, and he swears he heard a click when they looked into each other's eyes. He felt warm and indulged in the feeling.

Chanyeol knew the fairy was beautiful, but having him under him and so close it was driving him nuts. His skin so soft like rose petals plumped pinkish cheeks, and pleasant smell. The fairy smell so sweet like a fresh basket of strawberries. All of this was overpowering all his senses. He had to hold back all the urges. Chanyeol could also swear he heard a click when their eyes met. Minseok felt so cool he felt everything inside him at peace.

Chanyeol got up quickly. He didn't want to, but he thought Minseok would be mad. He apologized and ran to his hiding place once again. While hiding, his body ached for more of that cold Minseok gave and that sweet smell.

Minseok still laid on the ground trying to process everything, he wanted more.

"Are you ok, Minseok? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry."

Minseok just said "There is no need to hide, I saw you. Can you come out, please?” No movement or answer came. "I mean if you want to. If not, that's ok." Minseok said as he sat up hoping he would come out.

Chanyeol came out, Minseok just looked at him and knew he was from the dragon family. To be more exact, a fire dragon, but in his human form. Even in his human way, the tail and wings always showed. He was tall, strong, broad shoulders, black hair with the all the ends red like fire. His lips were perfect, and it suits the smile he was showing him. He was so different from him. Minseok was strong but small. His face was round and the most plumped cheeks you could ever imagine. His lips were small but full enough and had a perfect shade of pink. He just stared at him, wondering how a dragon made him feel like this, not any dragon but a FIRE dragon!

"I think I should just go back," said Chanyeol while pointing behind him

"No, stay! I was just admiring you," Minseok said shyly with bright pink cheeks. The dragon just smiled and went over to hug him because Minseok looked just adorable. Minseok retracted, so he stopped himself.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Chanyeol apologized as he scratched his head.

"Can I know why are you hiding?" Minseok asked

"Oh well, you see…" Chanyeol heard something, and he knew that sound "Oh shit! I have to run they will find me. You too, go hiding now" Chanyeol was terrified. He was clearly hiding something.

"Chanyeol, are you ok? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, just go before it's too lat--."

"Oh, there you are Chanyeol." A voice came from behind Minseok. "So this is where you've been hiding, you little devil."

Minseok stood up and turn around to face the other dragon. He doesn't know what came over him but, he just stood there ready to protect him.

"Oh, so you manage to find for us a new meal, good job Chan but that won't save your ass."

A meal? Wondered Minseok and looked at Chanyeol. He could see he was fuming. "He's no meal, so don't you dare touch him. Leave him out of this!"

"Why would you care if I did touch him?" and grabbed Minseok's arm. Minseok screamed. The dragon burned him. He couldn't understand how this fire dragon burned him, but not Chanyeol.

Minseok tried to break free from him, and he did what he could think of: freeze. The dragon cursed and immediately lose his hold on him. Minseok stood once more firmly between Chanyeol and the rest of the dragons.

"Run Chanyeol,run. I'll try to hold them back" But Chanyeol didn't move. "I said, run!" he screamed with tears falling down his cheek from the pain of the arm and the chest knowing that he might never see again the dragon that wanted him.

And so Chanyeol ran. Minseok built up a wall of ice just to stop them as much as he could. They broke the barrier and hit him. They all transformed into dragons and flew in search of Chanyeol. For the first time, he was happy he had wings. He got up as he could and flew behind them throwing ice at them. He spotted Chanyeol and tried to cover him from above, but it was too late. That stupid dragon had found him and had dived to the woods.

Minseok screamed Chanyeol's name so he could see that dragon coming at him. Chanyeol saw it and transformed into a dragon, flying to his escape. At that moment he thought Chanyeol was the most beautiful dragon he had ever seen. He was different, he had red and gold on his skin, his tail was long and at the end had some feathers. All his underpart were golden feathers, his paws seemed like a bird's paw, and his wings were so red but not like any other dragon, he had bird wings. He was genuinely struck by his beauty. He couldn't take off his eyes from Chanyeol. He was truly captivating if not mesmerizing. Minseok was so caught up with Chanyeol's beauty, he hadn't realized he was just flying in the same spot until a dragon passed him by and almost knocking him down.

Coming back to his senses, he tried to catch up to Chanyeol but wasn't fast enough. He lost him out of sight all of a sudden. He went into the woods, desperately searching for him. He cried out Chanyeol's name, but it seemed in vain. He flew up to see if he could get a better view but nothing.

Minutes just passed by, and he kept flying frantically until he finally heard a sound; it was them. He could clearly hear that hideous voice. He flew back down, finding himself at the border of the unknown land and the dragon's territory. Fairies were forbidden and warned to never enter a dragon's lair, for horrible things awaits them. He didn't care, not this time. He needed to save Chanyeol. He realized he needs him.

He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. He could smell all the fire and burning metal coming from the land in front of him. It burned his inside. He was terrified and wanted to run, but a repulsive sound stopped him. The sound came within deep in the land, and it was a mixture of a wicked laugh and agony. He knew what it might be, but from what he thought, it wasn't even close to what he was about to witness.

Slowly he opened his eyes and exhaled putting his first foot in the land.

Once inside, all he could see was heat waves rising from the ground. The land seemed only to be painted with red, orange, and black. The sky was red as the color of the blood, and all that could be heard was iron clanging. It looked, sounded and smelled just like a blacksmith workshop, only it was land and sinister laughs sending chills could be heard at every corner. The worst part, he was a frost fairy, and this land was killing him with every step he took. His skin hiss like boiling water. It was truly exhausting and agonizing, but he kept on. He tried to be as careful as he could, but a dragon from the previous group saw him.

"Oh, what do we have here? A pretty small looking meal or maybe something else?" The dragon said with a wicked grin, licking after Minseok's face with his serpent-like tongue. It burned so much he almost fainted but fought it. "Let go of me, you, you ugly gargoyle. Let me go." He said while trying to break free from his grip. "What did you called me?" He was paralyzed, he remembered. Dragons hate to be compared to gargoyles. They considered gargoyles as a pest. A cheap imitation of what a real dragon is. He was screwed for sure. Before the dragon could hurt him, he froze him and ran as fast as he could. This made the heat worst on his already burned skin, blood started coming out. He got scared, dragons could track him down with swiftness, but that didn't hold him.

After searching, for what it seemed days, he found them. What he saw revolted him. Chanyeol was beaten up, and a knife was being held at his neck while some tried to pluck some of his feathers. All of them had transformed into their human form except for Chanyeol. They were holding him at the part that enables the change from dragon to human. This scene was worse than what he thought he would find. All you could hear and see was madness. It was a mixture of evil laughs, ripping sounds and screams. The taste of blood was there, you could taste the metal. His beautiful feathers were plucked and drained in blood. He couldn't understand why, but he knows one thing. He was different, like him.

This made him so angry and distraught, his immediate reaction was to throw at all of them ice spears that impaled them. Taking the opportunity, he grabbed Chanyeol as he could. Chanyeol was bigger and heavier than him even in his human form which he had now transformed into. He ran as fast as he could, but Chanyeol told him to stop. So he stopped.

Chanyeol laid there on the ground, and all Minseok could do was cry he felt useless.

"Hey don't cry. Everything will be okay. You will see. Come here, let me see. You are hurt as well." Chanyeol said with the most endearing eyes even when in pain. That's right, he was hurt but had forgotten.

"I try to stop them, but I just let them hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Expressed between sobs. "I wanted to protect you, but I couldn't. You just got hurt, you are bleeding, missing feathers and oh god I'm so sorry Chanyeol." crying harder afterward.

Chanyeol, as he could, moved and pulled in Minseok between his arms and with wings covered him just to warm him. He couldn't bear to see him like this. Reassuring him once more, everything would be fine and not worry. After doing this, he realized he had hugged Minseok in the most intimate way when they barely knew each other. He felt terrible and scared Minseok would think he had taken advantage or something. Seen Minseok just made himself more comfortably against him, he stopped being so anxious and let himself wallow in it. Minseok at first felt weird, but the warm feeling against his skin felt heavenly, not like the burning one he experienced. He still couldn't understand why Chanyeol couldn't burn him but didn't mind it. He felt safe somehow.

"It's all right Minseok. It's all right." Chanyeol said while trying to sooth Minseoks worries and sobs.

Chanyeol felt the same way, he was cold, but it didn't freeze him as he did with the other, it only sooth the flames in him that couldn't be tamed. He felt calm and safe. So he holds him tighter afraid of losing that moment.

While falling asleep held by Chanyeol, Minseok thought this might be the end of both, or at least Chanyeol's. He was so hurt, but all he could do was cuddle next to him and be there for him during this rough moment.

Chanyeol wined from the pain, then said "Thank you, Minseok. No one has ever done that for me. But may I ask why you did it?"

"I did it because I saw me in you. Because you didn't try to hurt me or weren't afraid of me. Because you made me feel wanted for the first time."

Chanyeol didn't answer, he just laid his head on top of his made alike purring sound and fell asleep. His breathing was loud, after all, he was a dragon, but it made his worry about him dying fade, and so he went fell asleep as well.

When he woke Chanyeol wasn't there he started to freak out but saw on the floor a mountain fruits and a feather of Chanyeol near them. He smiled at the sight, picked up the feather, and placed it on his curly black hair. Now he would carry him anywhere with him. He looked at his wounds, and they were almost healed.

"Huh? How did it happen? Do I have a power I didn't know of?" He kept looking at his arms deadened.

"It looks nice on you it suits your white like frost skin and pink checks."

He got jolted by the sudden voice, but he saw Chanyeol and smiled at him coming his way.

"I mean the feather, I like it on you." He said with a smile back at him.

"Oh" answer while blushing. "Thank you, Chanyeol." By his last word, his face has turned all red.

Chanyeol ruffled Minseok's hair, receiving a big cute gummy smile from him.

That smile caught him and his heart out of guard. He didn't know what to do, so he shook the feeling away. "So I brought this back, I didn't know what you like so I brought everything I could find," Chanyeol said while scratching the back of his head.

They sat together, ate, talked, laughed, and got to start knowing each other.

"I love them all, most of them I had never seen, but they are so colorful and tasty," Minseok said with the biggest smile he had ever given. "By the way, where are we?"

"We are very deep in the woods, you should have seen yourself. You ran so fast you didn't even realize half way you were flying. That's why I told you to stop. Plus, I know this area and dragons don't usually come by. So don't worry, we'll be safe."

"Ah" Wait, that's right. Chanyeol was almost dying, and now it's like nothing. He still has some scratches and missing feathers, but nothing major.

"What are you looking at?" Chanyeol's sudden question brought him back to reality.

"What are you?" the question came out of nowhere. "Oh, sorry, I shouldn't. I'm sorry, that was rude."

Chanyeol just laughed. "It's ok. I know you don't mean it in a bad way. I'm a phoenix-dragon. I'm the mixed between a dragon and Phoenix. My fire doesn't usually burn it mostly heals, but since I'm half fire dragon if I get too excited, it gets out of control and burns places down. That's why they are chasing me. They don't like me. They say I'm useless since I can't burn anything unless I'm sad or angry. But lately, that's all I feel. So all I do is burn. They accused me of the death of our ruler, our ruler, to be honest. I was one of the servants, and I found him dead. He was like a father to me, and I got so frustrated because he was killed and I wasn't there to help him or heal him on time." Chanyeol took a breath and continued. "I was called to help out with a silly chore. I found it weird they call me to help out since it wasn't part of my chores, but I still went. When I finished, I head back to my ruler to report myself like a servant had told me to do. When I got to his castle, I felt in the air something different. It felt cold, and it was to quiet. As I climbed the stairs, the air got heavier, and every step reverberated. The once short stair looked like they were endless. Once I reached the top, I felt it again; it was weird. I swear I saw a shadow move and jump through an opened window. Trembling as I was, I ran after it but nothing. I went straight to my master's room since by this hour he might be taking his nap. I opened the door, and there he was laying on the floor dead. Blood pooling beneath him. Seeing this, I just started to cry, and the fire from within me got out of control and burn almost all the place. Due to my fire, everything started to crumble down. Since I found him dead and I burn the place, they accused me as the killer. I swear it was never me. I would never. I think it was a set up to have something against me and kill me. They can now for two reasons: the ruler is dead, he used to protect me a lot, and I couldn't be touched, and well they created a perfect trap to accuse me of murder." 

Minseok just stared at Chanyeol not believing what he just heard, he kept looking at him with his wide cat-like eyes. So that's why Chanyeol couldn't burn him he's different just like him. Chanyeol fire heals his inside wounds, but his personality seals them as if they were never there. He started to feel something, and it scared him. He didn't want to be rejected, he knew he was silly,. After all, why would he reject him? But it still scared him.

"Are you ok? Was it too much?" Minseok was brought back, "Yes. No, it wasn't too much. I was just processing everything, and it was so hard on you. I'm sorry you are going through all of this. But don't worry, you will be fine. I know it." And he took his hand in his.

"What about you Minseok? Why were you flying so far out? You said you weren't an ordinary fairy, why?" Chanyeol asked curiously.

Oh, it was his turn he thought. "I was trying to escape because I'm constantly threatened and hurt. Where I'm from I'm the only one with the frost power" and he showed Chanyeol an ice cube he made. Chanyeol was fascinated by it. He had never seen one, so his reaction was to grab it and eat it. Minseok just laughed and created another one for him which he happily took it.

"Continue," said Chanyeol while licking the ice cube. "Well that day that I ran away, I was playing in the water all by myself. I was actually enjoying myself for the first time in months. I was just making figures in the water with my power. I was by myself and truly felt happy. I don't know how, but some guys found me and attacked me. They threw me on the water and hold me for some seconds under it, saying aren't you able to breathe underwater you weirdo, aren't you made of water? And laugh while I was fighting for my life. Gladly they heard someone coming, and so they let go of me. I thought I was safe, but I wasn't. The fairy they heard was the one I feared the most. He hated me but wanted to use me. He wanted to…" Tears started pooling in his eyes. Chanyeol grabbed his hand to reassure him. "He wanted me to be his sex slave. He wanted me so badly and constantly said I was unworthy no one would want to love me, and I almost believed him. I was ready to give in when I saw my reflection and his on the water. He didn't look like a fairy anymore. He noticed I saw, so he tried to pin me down to make me his, but I was fast enough to escape, and I froze his hand to the ground so he couldn't go after me easily. So I flew as fast as I could until I couldn't bear it anymore and let myself drop to the ground where you found me."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I guess we both are different from the world, but the same to each other," said Chanyeol with the widest smile making Minseok's heart flutter. The air felt stuffy, so Minseok tried to change it.

"I love this fruit so much that if I could, I would have a tree with me every day just to eat it whenever." As soon as Minseok said this Chanyeol eyes glimmered telling him he had an idea. He started to get up.

"Um, Yeol, where are you going?" "Don't worry, Minnie, I'll be back. Just wait for me"

It was evident by the way they talk to each other they felt more than comfortable around each other.

Chanyeol came back with the tree of the fruit. Minseok just laughed and couldn't believe he really did bring him the tree.

Two weeks passed, and they just continue to grow closer.

One-day Chanyeol was on his way to bring him a tree of the fruit Minseok loves, while he was carrying it, someone spotted him and warned the others. He was so focused on bringing Minseok the tree, he didn't realize, and in a second he was hit. His body was being dragged when he woke up. He started to move but couldn't his wings and paws like a bird were tied up. He was in his dragon form again. He just cried thinking Minseok was waiting for him and he thought he had abandoned him.

His fear was true, Minseok kept waiting for him but nothing. Minseok thought he left him like everyone else. "I'm so stupid, I should've have known. He doesn't care as I do. I'm just weird and alone," he brought his knees up to him. "Why did he say so many stupid stuff if he never meant them? Why?"

All of a sudden he felt blood dripping on him, it came from his head he touched it and saw the blood. He got scared, created a mirror out ice, and saw it was the feather. It was drenched in blood. He knew in that instant, something was wrong. He flew searching for him. He found the tree he was carrying and felt stupid for thinking Chanyeol had abandoned him. He saw a trail of blood next to it, so he followed it. He found him on his dragon form and ran to him. Chanyeol went crazy and looking at him with wild eyes. He just moved, causing all the chains to rattle with his every movement. His eyes where so beautiful one red eye and brown with red around the dragon pupil. Minseok seeming him so incautious, he removed the chain tying his mouth, and as soon he removed it Chanyeol screamed "Run it's a trap. Just run go, please. I don't want to see you suffer. I can endure longer and even save myself due to my nature, but not you. Please just go into hiding."

Minseok didn't care he continued, which made him angry. Chanyeol created the wildest fires with the intention of hurting him just a little. He wanted to scare Minseok off, but the fire didn't bother him. Chanyeol couldn't actually come to hurt him, and Minseok somehow cooled those flames that could have quickly burn him.

"LEAVE!"

"I don't want to, and I can't leave you" Minseok spite back.

"Well, I don't need you. So leave me." He said and hoped Minseok knew he didn't actually mean it.

Minseok stopped in that same second to scold him, but that damn dragon that burned him on their first encounter aimed a flaming arrow directly to his heart. It went through him.


	2. Encountering Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nor do I know, what it holds but it’s the only way to survive. I'm hoping and praying it will lead to a better place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know what I am doing lol lol

A piercing and hissing sound, from the flaming arrow, could be heard as it broke the threads of his shirt and his skin. His body collapsed to the ground as the sound slowly faded. The arrow was no longer burning. Instead, it had frozen, yet Minseok wouldn't move. He just laid there lifeless.

Chanyeol helplessly watched him hit the hard cold floor making a sound that echoed through all his body. His heart stopped at the sound of it. He couldn't believe what his eyes unveiled. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out if he was hallucinating or this was real. He didn’t want to accept it as the truth. He tried calling out for him, except no word or sound came out. However, as the seconds passed and no reaction came, in a heartbeat, it became too real for him. All of this was more than enough to set him off.

Chanyeol lost all control and went wild. An uncanny growl resounded through the whole forest. It grew louder and louder, coming from the pit of his stomach as anger and pain settle in from seeing Minseok hurt.

Like they were made out of nothing, he was able to shatter all the chains that bounded him. He flew up into the sky so quickly, it shook the earth, and the wind began to howl. It all seemed like a storm was coming down on them. Even though the sun was still up, it all went black. The shadow his body projected while being under the sun created darkness upon them.

From above the sky, he burned everything to build a wall around Minseok lying body on the meadow grass.

He changed as if he was possessed. He chased every dragon and knocked them out of the sky careful enough not to kill them.

Chanyeol was tempestuous like he had never been before and went inside the firewall he had built. He saw more dragons coming in their directions to fight, but he stood firmly inside the circle, protecting Minseok's body. Within all the fury, he felt something pull on his wing. He snarled ready to attack but stopped as seeing it was Minseok barely alive trying to reach him. Stuttering, breathless and with tears pooling in his eyes, for he knew his life was slipping away, he pleaded, "Stop Chanyeol, please. Stop this." tears trailed down his cheeks cleaning the dirt away from his face "This is what they need." and he exhaled what it seemed to be his last breath.

In an instant, he came back to his senses. Minseok! He had never tried to cure him. He just went wild, why? Not even with his almost father, he acted out this way. He lowered his head and rubbed it on his face as a sign of asking for forgiveness. Minseok gave him a faint smile and patted him. He let some of his tears fall over Minseok wound to heal him.

He was still unease knowing that at any minute a dragon could enter the wall he had built, yet Minseok touch calmed him. He knew he had to stay beside Minseok to make sure he fully healed. His touch made everything easier but made his heart beat insanely. He didn’t know if it was the rush or Minseok. So he just blamed it on the rush of everything.

Minseok was tired, so he stopped caressing him. Immediately he was yearning for his touch, he missed it. He felt weird, but this feeling was new to him. So once more he blamed it on the moment. He still wanted his touch, so he rubbed his snout against his cheek. It was so plump and squishy he nuzzled again. Minseok patted him weakly. Although he got what he needed, he felt terrible quickly afterward. He knew Minseok was feeling tired, but there he was being selfish and wanting more of Minseok touch.

"Can you move or fly?" Asked Chanyeol "Not much, still, I can try" answered Minseok trying to get up.

"It's okay, I'll carry you. I don’t want you to get hurt again. You need to fully heal. So don't work yourself too much. I will help you get on my back. We need to find a safe place," and so he did. As he helped Minseok climb up on his back, he could hear a sweet melodic voice telling him what a good boy he is and how proud she is. As soon as he settled Minseok on his back, pushing him with his nozzle, he turned around to see. He saw the image of a phoenix disappearing.

"Mom?" He felt silly calling out to his mom, though it was the only logical explanation he could come up with. The same sweet voice answered, and before him, she appeared. "I never left you, I've always watched over you. My spirit will always be with you. I might be dead, but your heart and my love for you keeps my spirit alive. Now go. I'll make your take off a little easier. It's all I can do. Please be careful, my son."

All of the sudden flames rise up higher, the flames were beautiful yet deadly a bright red at the tip and blue at the core. He knew it was his mom way of helping, giving him time to fly before any other dragon got to him.

"Thanks, mom," he whispered and flew with Minseok on his back far away as he could. Even though he flew away, word among the dragons always spreads fast. While flying as fast as he could, more dragons from different clans appeared trying to take them down. He almost escaped, yet they got him and went straight to the ground. He hit the floor first and was able to grab Minseok before hitting the field as well. They both got up quickly and tried to hide. Soon enough, all the dragon had landed and were on the hunt for them. He was about to attack them as a surprise tactic, but Minseok holds him in place and says "No." with the most pleading and concerned look. So he stopped himself for Minseok. At the same time, he asked himself

_Why do I continue to submit to him and follow everything he says? Why do I want to make him happy? Why can't I control myself around him if I see him hurt or someone hurting him? Why can't I imagine losing him? Could it be I developed feelings for him?_

He looked at Minseok hiding under his wing. He looked like a lost kitten with tired and wide eyes waiting for the next horrible thing to happen. It hurt him more than he could ever imagine, seeing someone so cute and innocent covered in blood, wounds, and dirt. He knew now, he had indeed developed feelings for him. Minseok just stared at him, scared and tired. He too, was exhausted and couldn’t fight anymore. By looking at his surroundings, he finally understood. Chanyeol knew that if he continued, he would lose the only thing he wants to protect, Minseok.

He decided to change back to his human form. It was a sign of resignation, the search for peace. He doesn't want to fight anymore. He pulled Minseok towards him and hugged him tightly like saying it was time for them to part.

"It's ok, I will be ok, don't worry about me or don't come searching for me, promise?" said Chanyeol.

Minseok wouldn’t look at him, he just stared down to the floor. Ice was forming beneath him.

“Please don’t be mad. This hurts me more than you could imagine. Once everything has reached its end. I’ll be there back at your side.” Chanyeol patiently explains with a knot in his throat.

"No, I won't leave you. How many times do I have to tell you? I won't let you die nor leave your side." and Minseok just clung on to him while holding back his tear. He feared he would lose him and a forged promise was spurred.

"Minnie, please, it's no longer safe for you." Begged Chanyeol with an aching heart. All he wanted to do is protect him even if it meant he had to push him away. He was holding Minseok by his arms and shook him a little. He was scared, especially seeing the ice beneath him continue to spread, and the air to get colder. “Please, look at me. You have to go” cupping Minseok's face, forcing him to look at him. He could feel how cold he was even though it still didn't affect him.

"No, I said no. I…I just can’t," and in that instant Minseok turned himself into a small fairy hiding in his untamed black and red hair. It all happened so fast, Chanyeol didn't even notice. He thought Minseok had left for good. His heart still ached, but it calmed him thinking Minseok would be safe. He planned to look for him once this all ended. He couldn't live without him anymore. That frost fairy somehow owned his heart.

A silence, on that cold, moonless dark night, was heard. Chanyeol saw his reflection in the ice where Minseok was stood that started to thaw. This was the first time seeing his current state. It petrified him. He knew now more than ever, he had to make everything come to an end.

The dragons kept on their hunt for both, but especially for Chanyeol. They really didn’t care much for Minseok, he was just extra to the thrill. They even thought of using him for something. But being honest, if he died in that instant, they really didn’t care. 

Chanyeol closed his eyes, breathe deeply and came out of his hiding spot in his human form just ready for whatever might happen. He couldn’t, his body was shaking. He only wanted to cry, but he had to stick through it all.

This struck all the dragons and created a different perspective of him. They hesitated at first to attack, but nonetheless, they move forward to attack him after hearing a dragon shout “There he is, get him! Now is our chance to prove ourselves to the leader.” What they weren't expecting was small arrows of ice thrown at them as they ran and others flew in full charge. Now they knew, the fairy that hanged around Chanyeol never left.

Chanyeol’s heart stopped and got torn in two. He was happy Minseok was still there even though it scared him. It frightened him because he knew Minseok could get hurt or worse get killed.

He noticed what the dragons intended to do, but he was too late. His hand over his head were too late. Once again he couldn’t protect him, and it was killing him.

They blew fire breath towards Chanyeol’s hair, burning Minseok and making him fall to the ground. He returned to his normal self-height.

Chanyeol heart plumped to the ground and so all his weight. Seeing the most beautiful fairy boy with the soft like rose petal skin, frost-like white skin and pink cheeks turn all red and in pain hurt him more than anyone could imagine. He was kneeling in front of him. His head felt like a ticking bomb. The world started spinning and feeling like his world was about to end. They all stop seeing Chanyeol just collapse in front of Minseok, the fairy that meant nothing to them nor has a name.

“No, please” could only be heard as his tears started falling. Uncontrollable sobs became the only sound of the night and the forest. “I tried to protect him, but I couldn’t. Why? I tried to make things right. Why did he still get hurt?” He grabbed him and carried him like a baby while kneeling on the floor. He covered him with his wings and turning to them, with red eyes and a full face of tear trails.

"Please don't hurt him. I beg you all! He doesn't have anything to do with whatever you think I did. Please just let him go! I beg you all please, just let him go. Don’t hurt him," Chanyeol begged and cried to keep him safe while rocking himself with Minseok in his arms. Another guilty started to bloom on him. "Please let him be, it's all my fault. I got close to him, I wanted him close. It’s all my fault. I shouldn't have let him get close. Oh, god, please let him go." He kept begging and crying. He didn't realize his tears were falling on top of him and healing him little by little.

All the dragons didn't know what to say. They felt genuinely sorry and moved for both of them, but there was that fire dragon. The one that burned Minseok's arm the first time knocked him and threw the flaming arrow at him coming out from the crowd. He brought back those hatred emotions.

"Hahahahahaha. What do we have here? A crying wimp dragon that fell in love with a weird fairy. Am I right?" Chanyeol didn't answer back, he just glared at him. "So it seems I'm right. And you call yourself a dragon? Hahahahaha how pathetic."

Minseok wasn't hearing clearly, but he could make out some of the words of that dragon he hated so much. He put the words together and felt everything to be placed on halt after figuring out the message. He realized he said Chanyeol had fallen in love with him and Chanyeol didn't fight him back. Did he really love him?

"I'm not a dragon I'm a phoenix-dragon, and I'm not a wimp, I'm just different." But again he didn't deny he fell in love.

"Oh, so you do admit you fell in love?"

"So what if I did," Chanyeol said unafraid and full of confidence.

Chanyeol still didn't know Minseok was better and hearing more clearly. Minseok couldn't help but smile. He loves me? I'm loved? He asked himself in disbelieve. If he really did, he would be the happiest fairy. Just the thought of that made his wing flutter, his inside glimmer and so his skin, but he had to contain his happiness. Then it hit him.

What will happen? The world hates them already individually, together, what now? Will he stay with him after all? Or would he run like others have done before? He started to get anxious. Consumed by these thoughts, he hadn’t noticed his body was getting colder and so his surroundings. He felt Chanyeol’s arm shivered, later hugging him tighter to his body. Chanyeol felt Minseok body getting colder, so he thought the worst. He thought life was leaving him. His immediate reaction was to hug him tighter to give him more heat so Minseok wouldn't leave him. If he did die, he would let them do whatever they wish to him, even if it meant to be killed.

"Hahahaha see everybody what a pathetic little shit he is" Everyone started to laugh. "Do you think he deserves the title of the dragon? I think he does not. Giving him the title of a dragon, it's a disgrace to us. He's even worse than those pests of gargoyles. He killed our ruler, a man that was a father to him. But killing him wasn't enough. He had to burn down his place and try to take his place as the ruler. Ha, imagine him ruling our kingdom, then bringing that weird ass frost fairy, the only one of his land." He kept on laughing.

That last sentence took Minseok by surprise. How did he know he was the only one in his land?

"Shut up Kwanguk. Enough of your bullshit" bite back Chanyeol with a deep growl.

 _Kwanguk._ That was the fairy that wanted him as his whore, and that's why he looked different on his reflection. He quickly grabbed Chanyeol's shirt, startling him. He looked down and saw Minseok almost all healed. He wanted to cry from glee, but he knew he couldn't, or they would notice. So he looked up back again. Minseok said with his soft and sweet voice with a tremble, "It's him. His the fairy that wanted me as his whore. That's why he looked weird on his reflection that day. He's never been a fairy and lied to us all in the fairyland." The fire from Chanyeol burned inside him and all around him. This time it burned Minseok, not much, but just enough for him to wince.

Kwanguk just laughed at him, "Oh look who got mad," and kept on laughing. He got up, and Minseok wasn't there. He had turned himself again into a small fairy. Only this time Chanyeol knew, and he hid in his hair once again.

"You said I'm a wimp and all that fucked up things you say but…"

"Where is Minseok? Did he die? Tell me! I demand an answer!" Kwanguk quickly interrupted.

Chanyeol and Minseok got what they wanted, proof it was the same person. He never mentioned Minseok name in front of them. Then how did he know Minseok's name or that he was the only one with that power? "Like I was saying" continued Chanyeol with a smile knowing he had won and finally had the upper hand. "You talk shit, but you ain't shit. He's alive, but I'm not telling where he is. Also, how did you know his name is Minseok? I never said it. Why do you care so much for him? Are you hiding something from us?" and a big evil grin appeared on his face as he saw Kwanguk get surprised and angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

With a smirk on his face Chanyeol replied "Oh, you know exactly what I mean by that. Didn't you pretend to b--" In that precise moment, Kwanguk launched himself on top of Chanyeol. Everything went red, and only growls could be heard. Everyone was taken back and seemed to have stopped in time. They became just a blur in the fight. No one knew what to think or do. In the air, you could feel the uncertainty of it all intensify as the fighting did too.

Fighting Kwanguk was the worst. The man was a cheater and tried to transform multiple times in his dragon shape, but luckily, he managed to prevent him from doing so. Even himself sometimes as an instinct trying to protect himself, he decided to change to his phoenix-dragon form. He knew he couldn’t, he had to have leverage somehow. He needed to protect Minseok and show the rest, he wasn’t what they thought he was. He needed to break the image of being reckless. He needed to show he was kind and so he couldn’t let himself transform. While still fighting Kwanguk, panting from being choked, he managed to take him off and stand up. He was sore all over, blood was coming out of his hairline, and multiple bruises were starting to form on him. Others began to vanish. Chanyeol felt empowered and confident. He had been able to turn the fight in his favor. He got loose from his grip and knocked down Kwanguk.

Kwanguk was still lying on the floor when an opening that acted as a portal from an old legend appeared behind Chanyeol. Kwanguk saw it and took the opportunity of pushing Chanyeol into it. He did it thinking it was a hole that had appeared due to an eruption on the ground, and by pushing him, he would have died. Later realizing, he pushed him to an escape since he remembered it was a portal from the legend when little once he heard but though it all was a fake. He cursed at himself.

Chanyeol tried to hold himself onto something, but it was useless. He fell into the portal leading down no one knew where. Even the dragons and the old masters never knew where it led to. "Ha, know you will never come back. The best part, Minseok, will be my lovely whore!" Kwanguk said with a glorious tone, indicating he finally won. But oh how far was he from the truth. Too consumed with himself, he couldn't predict the next thing.

"Ha, think again!" said all of a sudden, a voice and Minseok transform himself back to his normal size and jumped into the portal. As he jumped into it, he thought "Nor do I know, what it holds but it’s the only way to survive. I'm hoping and praying it will lead to a better place."

Taken back by this, he said with anger, "No, you won’t. I swear, I will kill Chanyeol with my own bare hands. As for you, you are perfect for what I want'." He said, grabbing Minseok by his back. With his force, tore one of Minseok wings in the process. The most perverted look and a grin on his face started to grow on his face. Minseok kicked in the air desperate as he felt being pulled up. His clothing started to rip, so Kwanguk grabbed him by the arm. It gave Minseok the perfect opportunity. "Let go of me, you monster. Let me go," screamed Minseok as he landed on Kwanguk’s face a hard cold frozen fist. It was ideal, he was finally let loose from his unbearable grip. Kwanguk felt back but was on his legs fast and ready to jump in. Minseok turned around on time, and facing the opening created a thick ice wall to prevent him from entering. Seconds after, the portal closed locking both of them into the unknown.

Everyone just stared.

"What are you all looking at? Didn't you see them escape?" he said angrily but carefully. He knew his cover could be blown if it wasn’t already done.

"You actually push one. The other did what anyone in love would do. Run towards his love," said a dragon. "Are you sure he's evil as you say?” question another dragon. Another dragon from the water clan thought the same and added “Yeah! Are you sure? He did give up, he transformed into a human and was begged for the life of that fairy."

"Shut up. All of you we need to stay together in this. You can't let him fool you. Also, his love? That sounds so pathetic ugh what a disgrace to us the top species. Mixing with the lower class.” he said as he rolled his eyes. “By the way, I thought that was a hole, not a portal. Also didn’t you all see I tried to chase them?"

“Yeah, he's right you morons. You should listen to him, not that stupid dragon” said one dragon as he quoted the word dragon.

"Ok. I’ll let you pass the mistake, but let me get this straight. You just said ugh mixing with the lower class, on the other hand, you went crazy over that fairy. So, why you cared about...what was his name? Oh yeah, Minseok. Why did you care for him? How did you know about him? Not only that, but why you reveled in the thought of Minseok staying?" said the dragon from the water clan. “Shut up! Or do you want me to shut you up?” threaten another dragon

A murmur in the crowd could be heard growing louder making Kwanguk agitated.

“Hey! Let’s all calm down; there is no reason to fight. We should trust Kwanguk. He’s looking for the best of us.” shouted a dragon from another clan.

“Says who? Didn’t you see what just happened? He probably has been lying to all of us just to get whatever the fuck he wants. Moreover, who is he? He doesn’t even have a royal title. He is just a hunter” said a dragon from the fire clan and spat on the shoe of Kwanguk.

Oh, he was all-out. "What the fuck is wrong with you all? I care for that whore?" he said with a sinister laugh. "You should all be happy. Thanks to me, we got rid of those useless creatures. A dragon that calls himself a phoenix dragon when in reality there isn't such a thing. You are either a dragon or a phoenix, you can't be both. He's just a pathetic dragon."

Kwanguk grew frustrated at this. He finally understood why Chanyeol didn’t fight him and showed himself as a human. Chanyeol’s victory tasted bitter. In the end, Chanyeol had won his first battle. All the frustration bundle up, other dragons clan asked him a question while others sided with Kwanguk. From a heated discussion, it went to physical. The world to Kwanguk kept spinning and spinning and spinning. He screamed as hard as he could, taking off into hiding. In midair said, “Those that know the truth and haven’t been blinded by an evil dragon lie with his petty show, wait for me. I’ll be back to finish this one and for all.”

Some booed while other cheered with _Kwanguk will rise_. Afterward, everyone went back to their land.

Kwanguk was still heated. Nothing was going the way he planned. He wanted two things, to own Minseok and Chanyeol dead. He tried to kill him since the day he learned Chanyeol's destiny. Something not even Chanyeol knew, for he had to learn it by himself.

Chanyeol is to become the leader and bring peace to their kingdom. He despised that concept. For this sole reason, he turned everyone against him. It was going perfectly. He was going to become the puppeteer of the never-ending fiery world, but they met.

Everything went downhill from then on. Minseok and Chanyeol manage to make a crack on the wall of lies he had built. "That fucking dragon. I'm killing it as soon as I see him," he screamed irritated. He wanted Chanyeol dead more than ever. He had won Minseok's heart something he never could. "It's not over. I'll learn about the portal, and I'll go through it. Just you wait!" He said while laughing as he flew towards the mountains that hold the secrets of the unknown wonders.


	3. Down The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then, why you stayed?" Asked Chanyeol curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to my bestie Magda that encouraged me I LOVE YOU!

Even though Minseok had quickly entered the portal right after Chanyeol was pushed inside, he still hadn't reached Chanyeol's side. He kept falling towards him, but Chanyeol kept falling faster and deeper into the portal. Chanyeol was in a lethargic state, and no matter what he did to wake him up worked. He screamed his name but again nothing. The thought of never reaching Chanyeol's side terrified him.

All of a sudden inside the path of the portal, there was a division. Minseok was dragged by an imminent force to one side while Chanyeol to the other. Seeing this, he frantically tried to reach for Chanyeol. He felt everything was in vain, and so in his desperate state, he lashed out a strong force he was unaware he had. A beaming light formed in his chest, later bursting and icicles flew everywhere. It made everything turn white and shiver for a moment. The sudden rattle and blinding light made Chanyeol come back from his coma state-like in an instant. He immediately noticed what was happening, where he was and started to reach out for Minseok as well.

He was glad Chanyeol was conscious and for a moment, forgot their current situation. A sudden tug dragged him anew to the opposite direction of Chanyeol. He tried to move as hard he could, but his wings wouldn't budge. Minseok believed his wings were stuck, so he looked back. The answer to why he couldn't move left him perplex. The portal had gooey purple bubbles that burst on his wings, making his wings sticky and hard to flutter. His upper wing had split from the fight with Kwanguk which made it tougher for him. He decided to use his frost power to make himself colder, thinking it would stop the gooey bubbles. The bubbles stopped bursting but turn into ice balls once they met his wings. It was a bad idea, this made his wings heavy as lead. His face was covered in ice from all tears he had cried at the thought this might be the end for them, caved in.

Chanyeol was growing desperate, seeing Minseok being dragged while he laid there hopeless. Everything was too much, the fight, the wounds, and the stupid gooey bubbles. It was driving him insane. Suddenly Chanyeol felt lighter and noticed he could move. He looked at his arms and soon realized the goo melted on him due to the warmth of his body. He made his body temperature rise more to the point flames emanated from his body, making the goo frothy all at once. Free at last, he swiftly flew towards Minseok. He said to himself, " This time, I won't lose him, and I will protect him."

"Turn around. I know a way to help you," shouted Chanyeol as he flew closer. He turned around as he could and in an instant, warmness strewed around his body. Somehow he felt aroused by it. His wings were finally free from all the goo ice balls he unintentionally had created. He spiraled upward seizing the feeling that resounded through his whole essence. Surrendered to it all, he inhaled the excitement Chanyeol had caused him to savor it better. Chanyeol was taken back by Minseok's reaction, but nonetheless excited seen Minseok so overworked.

Minseok opened his eyes filled with tears, slowly after being consumed by the emotion. It was almost as if he had an orgasm. He was ready to fly towards Chanyeol when he noticed his wings had been covered again in goo. He got dragged once more by the menacing force, only this time it was different. Chanyeol got to him on time.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Chanyeol grabbing his hand and pulling him in.

Chanyeol hugged him tightly afraid he would slip from his arm. He could taste the orgasmic aroma that lingered on Minseok's body. He knew for sure he's warmth had aroused Minseok. The thought of it made his emotions wilder and hungrier, but now it wasn't the time. Minseok hugged back tightly while he tried to calm himself in Chanyeol’s arms. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened if Chanyeol hadn't got him on time.

“This place it's freezing cold. It feels like we are stuck in a shimmery purple water path with stupid gooey bubbles.” Chanyeol complained, annoyed. “The cold probably it's from me,” said Minseok as he started to lose his grip on him feeling ashamed of his power.

“No, it's not you. Somehow you never feel cold, yet you can do things in me. Whenever I'm around you or close as this, you always make me feel at ease,” Chanyeol said as he tightened his grip around him.

“Really?” He asked Chanyeol.

“Yeah, you do." and gave him a warm smile. "That's why I didn't want you to leave the first time we met” he shyly admitted.

Minseok started to laugh. "And there I was worried you had planned to kill me or was sent to entertain me while the other fairies came and did something unforsaken to me" and kept on laughing.

Chanyeol got hurt by those words "Ouch, that hurt!" he said a little sad and pouting.

"Hey, I didn’t know you back then! You were hiding, being all suspicious, and by coincidence, I had just run away. So I have the right." Minseok protested back with a little scoff at the end.

"Then, why you stayed?" Asked Chanyeol curiously.

“Well for the very first time I felt wanted by someone, and it made me feel like I had just won a fortune. So I couldn't say no. I would have been a fool if I had ignored that golden moment. Plus you have the same effect on me as well. You can’t burn me no matter what you do. You always make me feel warm and safe. I have sensed it since the moment you saw me sleeping and woke up to a bed of snow instead of the usual frost." said smiling.

"Maybe you are right, we are different from the world, but the same to each other.” said with the sweetest voice while cuddling in Chanyeol chest.

Chanyeol heart was about to burst. He just wanted to kiss him. Minseok was just perfect, cute, and smart. He controlled his desire and just rubbed his head on Minseok hair, just like a dragon would do to show affection. Minseok giggled.

While cuddling, he remembered Chanyeol's shattered look as he told him they had to part ways. Hearing the words "It’ll be ok, but you have to go now" killed every single part of his being. For one second he even thought, no he truly believed and still does, Chanyeol was lying to him and wouldn't come back like he was promising. 

He wondered if that looked was still there. If his belief was true or fable made by his fears. Curiosity was killing him and couldn’t wonder anymore. Minseok looked in search of those eyes that stole every breath of him. One eye was red and the other outer brown with a red center. He looked up and only found a Chanyeol gleaming down at him with the warmest looked he had ever seen.

Startled by that look, he promptly looked down and felt ashamed. He felt stupid for doubting him for a second time. He wonders why he kept looking for faults on Chanyeol when he never did anything to prove otherwise. “Maybe I’m scared?” He thought. His eyes widen, his heart paused as the feeling of being in love hit him. It felt heavy on his chest, he couldn't breathe. “No, I’m terrified of losing this. Of losing him,” he answered himself as the feeling settled in.

Chanyeol was getting worried over Minseok strange behavior.

“Is everything all right?” he asked Minseok worried. 

“Yes, Yeol. Everything is fine. I was just thinking,” and looked up to meet his eyes.

Chanyeol gave him the widest smile that turning his eyes into two crescent moons.

Minseok kept admiring that smile and saw a trail of blood trickle down from Chanyeol hair. His cat-eye like widened and said, “You are still hurt, but why?”

“Oh for some reason in here, my powers of a phoenix are almost nonexistent. I can still get warm and throw fire like a dragon, but my phoenix side is dormant,” he said. “And I’ve no idea why.”

“Then I’ll try to close your wounds and soothe the bruising,” Minseok said determined “Let me know if I hurt you, ok?”

“Ok, mister healer” teased Chanyeol.

Minseok let out a sigh, rolled his eyes and giggled at his silliness. He started with the wound on Chanyeol's forehead. He covered every wound with ice for some seconds and told Chanyeol to evaporate it afterward. He handed small ice cubes to Chanyeol, so he could lay them over his swollen eye. He made his hand cold as ice and placing them in his arm to help bring down the multiple bruises. Chanyeol watched Minseok as he, with so much care and caution help to heal him. He took his time to relish every detail on Minseok face. His long black eyelashes, glowing cheeks and his adorable habit of twisting his lips when the wound hadn't sealed completely. Everything strung a melody in his heart. “There I’m done,” Minseok proudly said as he admired his work.

“Turn around,” was Chanyeol cold response. It felt weird, especially the tone on his voice. It felt like he was trying to hold back something. Minseok decided not to get carried away and trust him this time. He was right, Chanyeol was trying hopelessly to overcome all his emotions. 

“Can you make an ice cube out of this?” Chanyeol said as he stretched his arm and showed him a tear on his hand.

It all felt weird, but Minseok responded "Yes," and made an ice cube out of the tear and hand it back to him.

“Thank you,” said Chanyeol. He pulled back his arm and used the tear ice cube that contained his power to cure Minseok’s ripped wing.

Minseok instantly knew what Chanyeol had done. He felt a coldness then a warmth spreading across his wings. He could hear his wings fibers been weaved back together.

He quickly turned around to look at Chanyeol with a taken back expression. He was moved by what Chanyeol had done. "Thank you," he said later hugging him.

Chanyeol saw how cute and happy Minseok looked, without thinking he spurred this next words, “Can I kiss you?”

It came out just like that with the purest raw emotion you could ever experience.

As soon he realized the words he had muttered, he didn’t know how to backtrace everything. He bit his lips, scratched his head, and mumbled desperately. Minseok was taken back by the sudden outburst, but it made him happy.

“I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have said that.”

Minseok smiled and said, “Calm down. You are ok.” He knew now it was the perfect moment to ask if Chanyeol truly loved him. Even if he was too afraid, he knew he had to.

He took a deep breath and with closed eyes asked, “Chanyeol, is it true that you love me?" Waited for an answer, but got too anxious and kept on talking without letting Chanyeol reply. "I overheard Kwanguk accusing you of being a worthless dragon and that you had fallen in love with me. You did counter his accusation but never said no to loving me. When asked again, you replied with what if I do." Took a breath and shyly asked while looking down, "Do you really love me?” Still anxious, he was about to babble again, but Chanyeol stopped him.

“I didn’t know you were hearing, but since you heard me, I can’t lie to you." He lifted Minseok face to look directly into his eyes and continued. "I do, and I love you so much. From the very first moment, I saw you, laying on the grass I was captivated by your beauty. At first, I just want to own you, but things turned around. You are the one that holds my heart. My life without you would be meaningless. I know it’s weird, but I just love you." He angled his face and proceeded to kiss him.

What he imagined Minseok would taste like, would never come close to his actual flavor. His taste was unique floral and fruity. His lips felt soft and delicate on his lips, like kissing the petals of a rose. The kiss was quick, but it was enough to mess him up. It was lethally addictive. Minseok melted under his touch and was left breathless. Chanyeol taste was spicy yet calming. It clearly intoxicated his senses and loved it. When the kiss ended, Minseok was searching Chanyeol lips. Chanyeol smiled and moved with delight his wings and tail. Minseok as well wiggled his pointy ears and fluttered fixed and un-gooey wings thanks to Chanyeol. Minseok was thrilled to finally find the one thing he fancied the most, love.

“I love you so much Chanyeol. I really do. Just like you, now my life without you would mean nothing. Your beauty caught my eye, but your sweet and spontaneous personality took my all.”

“And I love you too my little frost fairy prince,” and another kiss was shared. It was so full of passion, soft moans could be heard escaping Minseok's mouth. Their breath was starting to get labored by every second. For the very first time, Chanyeol was grateful to be stuck in this cursed portal since his body had to be intertwined with his. Having Minseok's body so close to his was all he never knew he needed.

While kissing, a sudden abrupt movement within the portal was felt. A strong wave could be heard traveling along the path. A swish sound was heard, and in that instant, their stronghold was torn. Thankfully, Minseok didn’t go too far, thanks to Chanyeol’s swift reflects. He grabbed Minseok in a second by his leg with his tail, pulling him back to his hold.

The journey along the portal was tiring making them fall sound asleep.

After what it seemed to be hours inside that portal, Chanyeol woke up. He looked at Minseok with the feather he gave him still tangled in his black hair, smiled and caressed it. Minseok got up afterward. 

“You know I’ve never sealed that feather you have on your hair,” Chanyeol said to Minseok as he woke up. “What do you mean?” Asked a sleepy Minseok as he cuddled next to him. “Well, for it to belong to you forever, I need to drop a tear on it, burn it and kiss it. Meaning part of me will be passed to that feather. Everything that I have been will be with you, as well my powers keeping you safe forever.” As he finished saying this, he went on to seal it. “There. It’s done.” Minseok heart grew a little more and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

Suddenly a bright light started to blind Minseok. He squinted his eyes and looked down. He quickly looked up to Chanyeol and said, "Yeol, we have finally reached the end of the portal. We'll be finally free." They were ecstatic, but as they went through the opening, a loud whirring noise could be heard. Haloes of light kept appearing passing through them. Noticing it wasn't affecting them, they didn't give it too much of a thought.

“I love you Minseok,” said Chanyeol.

“I love you Chanyeol,” said Minseok.

They kissed and made it safely through the portal.

“Chanyeol!” Shouted Minseok as he woke up gasping for air. He woke alone in the middle of nowhere. “Where am I?” He asked, even though he knew no one would answer. “That was a wild dream. Me, as some kind of mythical being and that Chanyeol he…he felt so real.” He looked around him, still confused. He scratched his head and felt something peculiar. He pulled upward to see it and saw it was a golden feather. He found it weird but love it and felt something special when looking at it. He knew it would be his treasure. “How did I even get here?” he said. 

“By a portal, but you probably don’t even remember,” Minseok got startled and stare trying to figure out who said that.

From the darkness, a shadow moved and soon became a precise figure.

“Hello and welcome to Earth, your new home. The place you have a new beginning and all memories from a past forgotten. I’ll be your guide in this new land.”

Minseok was in shock. Forgotten? What did he mean by that? He was still confused since all he could remember was being a human. Even though there was a feeling telling him something was missing, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. Also, there was that Chanyeol, who was he?

“Don’t worry Minseok, false memories have taken over. That’s why you only remember being human, but the basic skills of how people work around here you don’t have them. Here,” he said, giving him his new identity, a key that seemed for a house and a job tag. “In two days you will start working. As for now, I will just show you around.”

“What’s your name?” asked Minseok still stunned as nothing made sense.

“My name is Jongdae.” He said with a smile and helped him get up from the floor. “Let’s get you home,” and they started to walk.

As for Chanyeol, things were different.


	4. Learning the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what's your next move?

Chanyeol woke up with a sore body. As he opened up his eyes, the first thing he did was reach for out Minseok, but he wasn't there. He could only feel the damp grass beneath his fingers. He thought maybe Minseok had gotten startled and hid in his hair. With grogginess, he ruffled his hair and nothing. While he ruffled again, a sense of uncertainty arose. Those untamable flames rekindled once more, and so he knew. Minseok was gone.

He felt uneasy once again. He stood up and could feel the weight of his wings on his back, but his tail was gone. He had some sort of black leather material, laces, and rubber sole shoe wrapping his feet. He also had some tight black pants that seemed rougher than the ones back home. As he lifted his eyes, settled in his palpitations. The portal took him to a new land and the worst part without Minseok.

"Minseok" he started roaring with desperation on his voice. He kept on calling Minseok as he ran, not knowing where he was or was running to. He only knew if he found him, everything would be fine. Minseok to him was home.

As he kept running, two shapes in the distance passing by a streetlight caught his attention. One was unknown to him, but the other looked like Minseok. It was a different Minseok since he had no wings, but his shape was the same. He could recognize it anywhere.

Powerful energy took over him and felt his breathing getting heavy. He felt thrilled and frightened. When he came back to his senses, noticed he was sprinting to their direction all along. He called out as he ran Minseok name frantically, but a horrible creature or at least that what he thought the train was, passed by and his outcries were in vain. He stopped seeing at a distance through the space of each train wagon the two figures getting farther away. Hopelessly he gave up and continued along in his frenzied quest.

As for Minseok, while he was walking with Jongdae by a streetlight, he thought he heard someone call him. It seemed like it was that boy from his dream called Chanyeol. He turned around in a heartbeat, but he only could see the train.

"What is it, Minseok?" curiously Jongdae asked. "Do you hear that?" answered Minseok. He heard it again and so started rushing towards the train. He was moving side to side to see if he could catch a sight of who it was. He had a hunch and feelings were running through all his body, but he didn't know why. He kept running and running. He saw a blurry figure of a man on the other side of the train and could swear he had wings. He rubbed his eyes, cleaned the sweat from his face, and said to himself, "Could it be true? Does he really exist?" Minseok quickened his pace as he ran desperately, wanting to reach the other side of the train.

Jongdae just started shouting and pacing behind him. "Minseok where are you going? Minseok come back! Stop running so fast! The train is passing by you are going to get yourself killed!" Chill in the air started to bloom. What Jongdae said next struck him, making him go into a full stop. "Is it me, or is it getting pretty cold in here?" Jongdae said causally not knowing what this meant for Minseok.

Minseok could remember the dream of him being a snow fairy plus he couldn't feel the cold while Jongdae could. A heaviness took over him and couldn't move his legs any longer. The train last wagon was about to pass. His heartbeat kept rising every second with eager to see what awaited him on the other side. The train finally passed.

Silence and darkness were all that waited for him. He felt so betrayed and wanted to cry, but not knowing why. He was utterly confused by all. He kept watching the empty darkness hoping for an answer to pass by as the train did.

Jongdae finally reached Minseok side. "Why on this world were you running for?" He said needing an answer out of Minseok. "Didn't you hear that? “He said, looking at Jongdae just to turn around and look at the darkness in front of him. “I swear I heard someone calling my name and that voice it really seemed like that boy from my dream. While running I saw a man's figure, but I...I…I'm not sure anymore." His eyes were glistening from the tears he was holding back so hard. "I'm so bewildered by everything. Isn't all weird? Is that boy a fake memory too?" He asked hopelessly while examining the train tracks to see if a clue for his worries was left behind.

"Actually he is," said Jongdae and Minseok widen his eye by his response. Forgetting almost how to breathe by his next words. "We guides don't know the story of the person that comes through the portal. We only help them get used to this new life, but we don't who you were not if you had someone. We do know that memories are only you as a human. We don't put people nor dreams. The memories that you have are only you living here as a human, and no relationship is created. You are the one that creates them as your life goes in this new land."

Minseok kept staring at the train tracks keen to know more. "Then why I know what a train is, but somehow it still feels scary? Why do I know all, but all seems new to me? Why?" He asked terrified from the idea that something might be hidden within him.

"Strangely, you have those feelings. You shouldn't be able to remember anything, but yet it seems you can. They stayed as dreams." answered a puzzled Jongdae. "Huh, it’s weird." Then he just shook off the thought.

He continued walking while Minseok just stayed there frozen looking at the trail racks and beyond still waiting. So there is a chance he was something else and Chanyeol, existed but he couldn't remember Chanyeol only his voice and that he did things to his heart. He heard some footsteps running towards them. He was about to move toward the sound unconsciously but was stopped by Jongdae's voice.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yes! Yes, sorry," he responded. He looks once more hesitant to move but thought maybe it’s all really my wild heart creating false illusions. Then he started to walk towards Jongdae.

He wasn't wrong about the footsteps. Chanyeol wasn't too far from the train path went he felt the cold air veil around him. Without a doubt, he shouted “Minseok" and sprang towards the train. He could hear Minseok's voice and knew the ache on it. He hurried his steps, making them resound through the darkness. When he reached where once he stood and called Minseok's name and Minseok ran towards him, there was no one. He was too late. Minseok and Jongdae had already left. He bit his lip and continued to the same direction he had run from.

Chanyeol soon afterward gave up and sat on what seemed to him a weird metal thing with spiral designs. He was looking at the sky aimlessly and at those unnatural looking stars.

"My god you are the hardest to find. Do you know how much I had to run just to get you? Omg!" Someone behind him said panting, annoyed, and frustrated. "That's a bench, and you are looking at the building lights. They are not stars." Chanyeol just stared startled at the person appearing now in front of him.  
He wasn't very tall, had mid length black hair, with thick frame squared glasses. His lips were thick, forming a perfect heart shape. He was wearing a baggy grey hoodie and some pants that looked similar to the ones he was wearing.

"My name is Kyungsoo-" still panting and bent grabbing his knees while he tried to catch his breath. He continued with "-and I'll be your guide. I guess you still remember everything, right?"

Chanyeol nodded yes, still in shock. "Well, you are in a new land called Earth. In here no one has powers, they are all human. So what are you?" Kyungsoo said as he straightened himself.

"I'm a phoenix dragon" Chanyeol answered shyly and scared a mock would be the answer. Something he got used to.

"Ah, so that makes sense. You remember because you are a half-phoenix. Your part dragon forgets, but your phoenix nature restores what was erased." Anyway, why were you running like crazy?" said Kyungsoo.

"I was searching for my-" he said, stopping mid-sentence. He was lost as for how to refer to Minseok. He didn't know if they were something or not. He knew they loved each other, but nothing ever was made official.

"Woah slow down dragon phoenix boy, you're going to melt the bench. What are you so stressed about?" Kyungsoo said abruptly with widen eyes looking up and down at Chanyeol while he caught on fire. This brought back Chanyeol from his deep thought.

He was on fire. He was so frustrated with the idea of not knowing what they were, he didn't realize he had started to burn. "Sorry, I was searching for…for…um…my friend. We went through the portal together, but somehow, we ended apart." He answered making up his mind with the word friend as the right choice.

"Your friend? That doesn't sound convincing. Who is he?" Kyungsoo question obviously not pleased with the answer.

"Why are you so interested in him?" Chanyeol replied annoyed at him.

"Just tell me" Kyungsoo demanded nonchalant while he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, jeez. My friend is a frost fairy. No other fairy in the kingdom has that power. Our paths crossed while both of us escaped from our problems. As we spent days together, we started to fall in love." He smiled at that the memory. “Life wasn't easy for both. During a battle, I was pushed through the portal. He jumped in after me. While on the route of the portal, we declared our love. We kissed, but I never asked him if he wanted to be my boyfriend. We just held on together."

"Ah, so he is more than a friend."

"You could say so, why? Is he something to you? Are you and he related? Are you interested in him? Do you-" Chanyeol uncontrollably bombarded him with questions. He was scared, frustrated and acted on pure protective impulse.

"Do you doubt him that much?" Sassily Kyungsoo interrupted him.  
Chanyeol realized what he had implied about Minseok and felt terrible immediately. His heart couldn't take it and almost crying he answered, "No...I...I..." looked down while moving his eyes anxiously and continued "I never meant it that way. He...he isn't like that. I'm just scared of losing him." He covered his face with his hands while crying. Chanyeol in low whimpers kept repeating "I'm sorry Minseok. I'm so sorry," over and over. Chanyeol fingers were scrunching in his hair while tears from behind his hand as a river ran down his cheeks.

Kyungsoo didn't know what to do to make him stop. He made an attempt telling him with a concerned voice "Hey, it is ok. Please don't cry, I was only joking. If it makes you feel any better, no, I don't know him nor have interest in him." He tried another couple of time but no effect. He kept waiting for him to seize, but it didn't seem like Chanyeol would stop anytime soon. Kyungsoo came up with an idea. A risky one but it was his last hope. In the most sarcastic and rude tone said, "Hey you dragonix! Stop crying. You look ugly. On top of that, you are wasting my time! I got other people to attend to."

Chanyeol got mad at yelled at him "I don't care if I look ugly!" Kyungsoo smiled, it had worked. It made him stop crying. Seeing Kyungsoo smiled, Chanyeol snarled at him with "What are you smiling about?" That made Kyungsoo laugh out loud until he cried. Chanyeol was annoyed and confused.

"I'm sorry I said those harsh things to you earlier. I just didn't know how to make you stop crying. I really was getting worried. None of it was true, but at least it worked. You stopped crying, that's why I smiled. When you reacted in that way, I just found it funny. You hadn't realized you had stopped crying, which was my intention. You were just mad at me." Kyungsoo explained, still laughing. Chanyeol felt silly and started laughing as well.

"By the way, no one had ever said dragonix to me and to be honest I like it. Can I keep it?” said a happier Chanyeol. "When I find Minseok I will tell him about it. It would be cute to see him calling me by that. I can just imagine him." He continued smiling then turning into a frown wobbling his lips revealing he was about to cry again.

Kyungsoo scratched his head because he didn't know how to explain to him about his friend. "Umm let's get you home and rest. Tomorrow I'll explain everything." He said, touching his shoulder with a smile. "Let's go Chanyeol."

He got up while dragging his feet and his wings hanging low. "Oh, that's right your wings, I almost forgot. Here put this on so you can cover them. From now on you must always wear something to cover them. Ok?" He agreed without asking why. He didn't care at all for he was tired and sad. It broke Kyungsoo's heart to see him like that.

To Kyungsoo, Chanyeol seems like a nice kid. A kid who has been hurt, yet still full of hope. He said in a whispery raspy voice to himself, "If this is hard for him, I can't imagine learning the truth about the boy he's after." He let a sigh and continue towards Chanyeol. "Come one don't be like that. It's a new land, a new start." "Yeah, I guess. We can find him tomorrow," answered Chanyeol with hope on his voice. Kyungsoo just smiled without trying to reveal this was going to be a heartbreaker.

While this happened Minseok felt a sudden ache and by instinct touched the golden feather he had on his hair that Chanyeol had given him and sealed. He started crying as he became overwhelmed by the unbearable emotion. He thought he knew why he could feel this sudden pain. Sadly every time he tried to remember why he could, it all became foggier.

Jongdae quickly worried asked him if everything was ok. Minseok nodded yes since the aching sadness had vanished. As they walked, he wondered, why was all of this happening? Why did he touch his golden feather? All he could remember was he was born with it. In fact, all his memories have been in human form, yet everything feels surreal. He felt like a turmoil inside of him was continually happening.

After walking for a while, Minseok arrived at his new place with Jongdae. Jongdae told him he would pick him up tomorrow but for tonight just rest. "I live three apartments down if you need anything. See you tomorrow. Good night" Jongdae said while pointing at his apartment door. "Good night, and thank you for everything. I would have been really lost, more than I am at the moment.” a yawning Minseok said.

Jongdae was taken back by that. He is used to doing his job, but no one before him had been so grateful. He smiled and waved goodbye thinking to himself what a nice guy Minseok was.

Before they headed to the apartment, they stop by the local supermarket to buy some groceries. As soon as they arrived, Chanyeol got scared by the automatic sliding doors that were at the principal entrance. He wouldn't dare to enter nor go near the doors. His next reaction was hilarious. Somehow he concluded he would be transported to another place if he didn't say "Open! Open!" as he went through the doors. When Chanyeol finally decided to go through, he took some step backs and started to run as fast as he could. As soon as he went through, he screamed: "Open! Open!" with his eyes closed and bumping into Kyungsoo. He carefully opened his left eye, almost peeking like. He saw Kyungsoo was there and started jumping, saying eagerly "I made! I made! I didn't get sent to another dimension!"

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes while shaking his head and smiling to himself, turned around and said: "Let's go in before it closes."

Chanyeol was having the time of his life there. At first, he was a little skeptical about the place, but as soon as he saw a cart, he decided to play with it. At the end of every aisle, he would pass with the cart doing either a pose or something funny. Kyungsoo even though was a little embarrassed by him, he let him and laughed as well. He knew tomorrow would kill him.  
Once they finished, Chanyeol did the same thing again as he passed by the sliding door and said while twirling, "I just had the best time of my life. I want to bring Minseok next time. We will have so much fun, and that sliding door won't separate us anymore. I know the way to beat it." and stuck out his tongue to the door.

"Minseok. So that's his name." Kyungsoo said thoughtfully.

"Yes, Minseok. Such a peaceful name. It's just perfect for him. When you meet him, you will see." He said, skipping happily ahead of him. Then stopped, turned to face Kyungsoo with a serious face saying "he's mine." turned around and continued walking.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo arrived at what would be Chanyeol's apartment. As soon as he got there, an idea grew. It was something he felt the need of doing even though he had never done before. It felt new and frightening, but right. For this sole reason, he went forward with it. He didn't know if that would get him in trouble, yet this time he didn't care.

"So here we are, this is your new home," Kyungsoo announced as he opened the door to the apartment. Chanyeol stepped in and froze at the sight of it. Kyungsoo watches with a smile as Chanyeol looked at the place so perplex. “Is this my home? Is it all mine?" asked Chanyeol as he still kept looking at the apartment.

"Yes, it is. It is all yours," affirmed Kyungsoo. "So" continued Kyungsoo "this is something I don't usually do, nor guardians ever, but due to the special case I think it’s the right thing to do. I'm staying with for at least a week while you get used to here and teach you properly. Of course, if that's ok with you. If not, I just leave."

Chanyeol turned to him curiously and said: "Will it get you in trouble?"

"So, I'm naturally taking it as yes, stay.” laughed Kyungsoo reveling the shape of crescent eyes. "To be honest, I don't know and truly don't care. My job is to be your guide, so that's what I will be. Besides, if I entrusted you here by yourself, I bet you wouldn't even figure out how to flick on the light."

"I agree with you. Thank you," Chanyeol responded joyfully. He was profoundly grateful for Kyungsoo appearing out of nowhere. He managed to ease everything.

While Kyungsoo put away the groceries, Chanyeol went looking around his new home. As he was passing by, he got startled by his own reflection. He didn't recognize himself in those clothes. He liked it, especially the rounded black-framed glasses. He then took off the long black jacket Kyungsoo gave him that covered his wings to have a better look at his outfit. He spread his golden red feather wings and said: "I look sexy." Next proceeded to admire his big-toned muscular arms, flexing them a little bit. "Not bad, not bad at all," he said a bit proud of his charming looks.

"Hey Kyungsoo, what's the name of this shoe?"

"That's a boot and the brand is Doc Marteen I'm guessing you don't know what the rest is, so the pants are called jeans and the shirt is a T-shirt. The design on the T-shirt is the official logo of a rock band called Queens. You should listen to their music. They are a pretty good band." explained Kyungsoo.

"Thank you," said Chanyeol with a yawn. "Minseok would love this place. I just know it. It would be a good start for both of us."

"Yeah... well, it's pretty late we should go to sleep. Tomorrow is a tedious day." Kyungsoo told him as he mentally prepared himself for tomorrow. "Which is your room?" he continued.

Chanyeol ran to examine the rooms again and choose the biggest one. "This one is mine, for Minseok and me. We will fit perfectly." and jumped in the bed then hugging the bedsheets happily.

"You are just like a puppy," Kyungsoo said jokingly, gently closed the door and went to his temporary room. As he got in his bed, he thought over and over the right words to explain to him how he had hopelessly lost Minseok.  
It was morning, and Chanyeol was already up when Kyungsoo had reached the kitchen.

"Good morning Kyungsoo. Look at what I did!" he said proudly, as he showed him the hot chocolate he prepared by himself. "I followed the instructions and did it in one go. Mmmm..." He hummed while he savored it. Then held the blue mug close to his chest with closed eyes as a smile drew upon his face.

Kyungsoo stayed quiet and smiled. He prepared a delicious breakfast for both of them and coffee for himself. Chanyeol was behind him while Kyungsoo made the breakfast. "Want me to teach you?" asked Kyungsoo quietly. Chanyeol nodded yes excited, and so Kyungsoo thought him how to cook.

While having breakfast, Kyungsoo offered him his coffee, since Chanyeol kept eyeing it. Chanyeol gladly took it, but instantly regretted it. He didn't like it at all. “But I know who would like it. Since coffee is warm like me." smiling affectionately at the thought of it. He really gleamed every time he recalled Minseok.

"Chanyeol, we need to talk about Minseok." Kyungsoo numbly said. The words on his tongue felt heavy. He wanted to announce them as soon as possible.

Chanyeol got very serious. It was oddly chilly.

"God, this is going to be hard. Chanyeol, please sit on the sofa." Kyungsoo said as he scratched his scalp, trying to compose himself. Chanyeol begrudgingly did as he asked, but still was very rigid.

"Chanyeol, remember when I said your dragon part erases everything, but your phoenix part fixes it? Well, what I meant by that is you can regain conscience of whom you are because of your Phoenix powers. Other creatures that don't have that power go through the portal all their memories become new. They only remember being human."

"What are you stating? I don't get it." Chanyeol did get it, but he was terrified of what it meant. He didn't want to accept it. He genuinely thought if he remembers being a human, which meant Chanyeol still existed to him since he was part of his memories.

Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol was lying. He could see it in his eyes and his labored breath. Still, he continued pretending he didn't notice since there was more that Chanyeol didn't know. "Chanyeol, Minseok doesn't know who you are any longer. His memories were completely erased when he went through the portal. There is a reason you got separated by the portal. There is a rule that if two people go through and are not related by blood or a romantic relationship as a boyfriend or married, they will end up divided. That's why he wasn't with you, and so you were erased from his memories. I'm truly sorry I'm the one to bring you the bad news."

Chanyeol just stared at him not knowing what to do with the fact he had officially lost Minseok. All the love, just gone. He lowered his head.

"Chanyeol?" asked Kyungsoo worried Chanyeol hadn't reacted yet.

"What I'm going to do with all this love?" he said still looking down choking on each word.

"Chanyeol I'm-" tried to say Kyungsoo but was interrupted immediately by Chanyeol next words.

This time looking at him with a full face of tears "What I'm going to do with all the dreams, the places I want to take him. With his smile, his touch his everything. What I'm going to do with my heart?" he said as he banged fiercely on his chest. “What am I going to do?” and kept asking over and over. “I don't want to believe this. This can't be true. I can't simply lose him like that. This is even my fault. Why? What did I ever do?” he said as he gripped with both of hands his hair.

"Chanyeol is not your fault. The maker of the portal, it's been said to have had the heart torn by someone, so that's why the rule."

“Well screw the maker! It's not my fault he or she choose a shitty lover. Why do I have to suffer?" angrily screamed Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, please calm down. This is actually the first time that this has ever happened. People that go through forget and make their lives. Others stay together with new memories, but the case of you two it's the first."

“I don't care if I was the first. I don't care at all. I only want him back.” He said with a pain that stole every breath of him, as he kept crying.

“Chanyeol, please don't cry anymore,” and he ran next to him on the floor since Chanyeol had slid down from the sofa to the floor. “Chanyeol, look at me," Kyungsoo demanded.

“No, go away.” turning around giving his back to Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol, please…look it doesn't have to be all that bad. You still love him and remember him. This place isn't big; you might find him and make him fall in love with you again. Who knows, maybe deep down since he loved you those feelings might be dormant, and you can bring them back." Kyungsoo confident. "Just please stop crying. It truly breaks my heart, seeing you like this."

Chanyeol kept crying, but slowly they started to turn into sobs. While looking at the ice blue rug that reminded him of Minseok, he said: "You think that could happen?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest, but since your case is different, and maybe it could happen. Maybe you are the one to break the curse."

"Maybe" and it sounded hopeful.

Kyungsoo was happy Chanyeol had finally ceased crying. Even if Chanyeol looked dead, at least he wasn't crying anymore. Chanyeol weakly got up and headed to his room to sleep.

As all Chanyeol breakdown happened, Minseok felt it all. Again the memories came but always seemed blurry. This time the name of Chanyeol was murmured.

The day passed by quickly, Kyungsoo while Chanyeol basically slept the whole day, was trying to find information about Minseok. Sadly, he felt like all was going nowhere. He couldn't find anything.

As for Minseok, he went out with Jongdae that showed him the city and explained to him everything. They went to a tea house and introduced Minseok to the black tea. He didn't quite love it, but it was passable. While there they spoke for a while.

"Tomorrow is the last day of me showing you around. After tomorrow you start a new job. Which by the way I find weird that your boss, which is the owner of the place, will be soon retiring even though he's still young. A new owner has been selected, but no one has seen him. I think the new owner name is Kwanguk."

"Kwanguk? Why did you say that name and it tasted it bad? It feels like if I know him."

"Again? I think something must be wrong with you. Well not with you, but something must have gone wrong went you went through the portal."

"I guess," said Minseok as he thought about it for a while.  
They finished their teas and left to their respective apartments.

Next day came, and Chanyeol was woken up by an ecstatic Kyungsoo. “Chanyeol! Chanyeol wake up! Wake up!” he said while opening the door. He clearly was excited. His eyes sparkled and couldn't stop smiling. "Wake up, you big head! I have great news!" Only a deep groan was heard.

"No, I don’t care anymore. Just let me be." Chanyeol said as he turned around.

"I let you mop for one day. Now, get up, Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo said annoyed.

"I said no,” and covered himself with the sheets.

A heated Kyungsoo said, trying to be calm, “This is not the end of it. I told you there is a chance. So get up!”

No answer.

"Then fine, you won’t hear what I have to say about Minseok." Chanyeol body froze. Within a second he was up and grabbing Kyungsoo by the shoulders. “Tell me. You won’t leave this room without telling me.” Chanyeol said as he tightened his grip on Kyungsoo and his wings fully opened.

Kyungsoo was more than stunned by this. He was mostly blown away by his wings.

"Stop staring and tell me," Chanyeol eagerly demanded. He was so anxious, he didn't realize fire was coming out of him. 

"Chill, you’re going to burn me. Ouch!” and so Chanyeol let go of him and apologized. Still, he kept a piercing look on Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo rubbed his shoulder and said, "I spent all my time yesterday trying to find something about him. I asked the company I work for and called my colleagues, but it all seemed hopeless. It wasn't until this morning the secretary of the boss, which came in today, told me. I found out that the day you came, the company knew two people were going through the portal. That’s why they called me and another guide. They told me the guide name is Jongdae and reported to have found Minseok near the north of the city. I couldn't find much of the guide since they wouldn't give any personal information about him due to security reasons. I explained your case, but still, they said no. I called other friends and colleagues, but they didn't have any information about Jongdae or Minseok. The thing is, we have a lead! He ended up in the same city as you. So, what's your next move?"


	5. I owe Baekhyun a pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was contemplating the fact they met once again by accident, but this time he won't hide from you. He will be right here.

Kyungsoo words echoed in his mind. He couldn't actually believe it, there is still a chance. No, MINSEOK IS HERE. What is my next move?  
"Uh... Chanyeol, were you listening?" asked Kyungsoo since Chanyeol just stood there with a blank stare. "Chanyeol?" asked again a little worried.

Chanyeol finally still in a trance murmured. Then fell back on the floor and looking down. 

"CHANYEOL! Are you ok? What's going on?" screamed Kyungsoo as he went to reach for arm him as he fell on the floor.  
"He's... He's..." he said in a low tone then looked directly to Kyungsoo's eyes with tears in his eyes, but they were shinning. 

"He's here. He's here. He's here. Oh my god. I can't believe this. He's here." Chanyeol kept repeating himself, but so much thrill came from those words.  
Kyungsoo smiled and said, reassuring him once again. "He is here. I told you maybe you could break the curse since your case was different. So I ask you once again, what's your next move?" he said while helping him get up. 

He smiled and answered him, "Well isn't obvious? Search for him." He hugged Kyungsoo and thanked him. "I'll be right back" and closed the room door.

In a heartbeat, Chanyeol opened the door, grabbed Kyungsoo by the arm and dragged him towards the doors saying, "Let's go find him." Just like that, they left.

Chanyeol was clearly excited, and beneath the big jacket Kyungsoo gave him, you could see subtle movements of the wings. He found it endearing, the more he saw chanyeol, the more he thought Chanyeol was a like puppy. 

They had already left the apartment complex and were speeding thanks to Chanyeol excitement between the rowdy crowd. The city was alive. Cars were honking, shouts, people selling food and so on. At first, it shocked Chanyeol since this was clearly all new to him, but didn't stop. He was too focused on just finding Minseok.  
"Chanyeol, slow down, and please let go of my arm!" said Kyungsoo.  
He let go of it immediately and apologized. Kyungsoo just waved his hand as a gesture of it was ok, but Chanyeol apologized once again. 

"So where are you exactly headed to?" Kyungsoo asked while crossing his arms.  
"I'm thinking of going to a place where a lot of people could be." He said as he looked around for the first time at the city and continued with "Also a place with sweets, just like his smell, and coffee. Although I'm kind of hoping he hasn't tasted it yet. I want to be the one that introduces him to coffee." he said shyly making his ears red and cheeks pink. 

Kyungsoo shooked his head with a smile on while looking down. "Ok, I might have an idea. As they walked by, Chanyeol asked about everything that came across them. They stop for hot dogs, to a mall, a coffee shop, cake shop. They even enter a pet shop, and Chanyeol almost adopted a pet if it wasn't for Kyungsoo that insisted that right now wasn't the best time.  
They kept walking around while in search for Minseok, but at the same time, they were getting to know each other. It felt like a date at least to Kyungsoo.

It was getting quite late and nothing, zero, zip. No clue at all, but Chanyeol didn't show any sign of giving up even though he was tired. 

"Chanyeol I think we need to rest, if not go back and search tomorrow. It getting late and we are pretty far from the apartment," said Kyungsoo as he sat down on a stone bench near a board. "We can't walk back, so we need to talk the train, and there are some stops that close early," he continued.

Chanyeol turned around to protest, but as soon as he turned around, he was stunned. Behind Kyungsoo was what he was looking for. He started to hurry his steps towards Kyungsoo with a broad smile and gleaming eyes. Kyungsoo was confused by his reaction, like why would he be so excited? 

He reached Kyungsoo place and didn't even care he was invading Kyungsoo personal space he was completing leaning his chest in front of him while he reached what was behind Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo was frozen didn't know what to do. He so close to his face he could see up close the shape of the abs, feel his heat and the smell of burning roses. All of this clogged up his sensories. He was trapped by it but was brought back by Chanyeol sudden question. He hadn't even realized Chanyeol wasn't leaning over him. 

"Kyungsoo lets go here! Could you take me?" He said while holding a paper in front of Kyungsoo's face. It was an ad for the band Queen concert. "The day after you told me about Minseok truth, I looked up as I could the band you had suggested, Queens. While in my room I was listening to their songs and I really liked them."  
Kyungsoo was surprised that he actually listened to him and looked for the band. His ears started to turn red, the more Chanyeol spoke of how thankful he was for that suggestion. He told him about what the songs made him feel and so many others stuff. He was kind of getting more embarrassed, so he was looking down with a smile. Again the feeling of being on a date came back. He started to question himself why was he behaving like this, but the conclusion never happened as he came back from the dream when Chanyeol pronounced the next sequence of words. 

"So I thought since we both like it, we should go. Besides, since there are so many people, there might big a huge chance he might go there or even better by the time of the concert date comes up I might find him and invite him." Chanyeol said while scratching the back of his head and a pleading smile.

"What if he doesn't like the band and doesn't go?" Kyungsoo answered bitterly while crossing his arms and looking sideways. "I mean, why would you assume he would go? He doesn't even know you, so I doubt-- "cutting himself as soon as he realized what he had done by Chanyeol's reaction. Chanyeol's eyes went droopy, pouting lips, shoulders drop as well the hand that was holding the ad. He then looked down. 

"I'm sorry. I..." Chanyeol answered with hopelessness in his voice while turning sideways, to not face him. 

"Chanyeol I'm s--" but he was interrupted by Chanyeol.  
"Let's just go home," he said with a little mix of demanding and hurt in the tone.  
"Chanyeol" he reached out for him, but Chanyeol moved and once again said let's go and started walking towards the exit. 

The rest of the way home as oddly quiet. 

They were on the train sitting next to each other. Kyungsoo trying to break the tension between them said: "You know what's weird, dragonix" he stopped just to see of Chanyeol would react to the nickname he had given him. It worked. He responded to it, so Kyungsoo continued "for some reason no matter where we went there was a smell of fresh fruits. No, actually it was more like one fruit. It smelled like,...hmmm...strawberries? Yes! That was it, strawberries but there were never any."

Chanyeol was too gloomy to realize what that meant. It meant Minseok had been around them all this time, since that what he smells likes.  
"There was a time I almost found the source of the smell. I think it was when we were at the pet shop when a loud noise came from the hamster area. I went to look at the aisle behind me, but when I entered, no one was there. Only the smell lingered. Did you see it by any chance? I saw you running passing by the aisle I was. So I'm guessing it probably was between us." 

Chanyeol didn't realize yet, so he just looked out of the corner of your eye and looked forward again. Kyungsoo was content that at least Chanyeol was listening even if he didn't say anything. It wasn't until they reached the apartment and got to bed that it hit him what it meant. "Minseok," he said as he sat up in the bed. His mind in that instant was filled with a lot of ideas and scenarios. He imagined just casually meeting him and asking him out, and they were going to go to movies, drinking coffee, and so much more. He was too happy and couldn't stop smiling. Chanyeol as instinct was going to Kyungsoo room, but those resounded again "He doesn't even know you." All the ideas he had just crushed. All he could see was him being rejected by the love of his life, Minseok.

It was true Minseok had been around them the whole time. They just missed Minseok every time. Minseok was still free that day, so Jongdae was showing him one last time around town since from tomorrow one he was going to start working. The day was too awkward for him, he always felt drawn to something, specifically to someone, but he couldn't understand why. He could feel his golden feather tingle and felt a sensation of love and warmth. He never mentioned any of this to Jongdae, because he knew he would get worried again and tried to take him to a doctor. To be honest, he was indulging in this sensation, and every time it dwindled, he ached for me. He had become addicted to it somehow. Minseok caught himself a couple of time wandering for that warmth again, but was brought back by Jongdae's call. 

He really wanted to know who was making him feel that way. "How do I know its a person?" he started to ask himself. Started to think harder and got lost in the thought. He was so submerged in it, he hadn't realized everything around was getting cold, he didn't even feel it.  
"Why everything around feels so cold? Brr," said Jongdae abruptly. "It's like if I was in a freezer. We need some jackets," He said laughing.  
Minseok was brought back immediately, and the cold ceased.  
"That's weird it was cold just a second ago. Didn't you feel it?"  
"No," answered Minseok, but it worried him. In his recurring dream, he has powers after all in his thoughts his a snow fairy. 

They reached to the pet shop, where he was going to work at. Jongdae introduced him to the owner and manager of the pet shop. He felt a little timid, but the owner and manager smiles made him feel at ease. He thought they seem friendly and like we will get along just alright. After being introduced to them, the owner had to excuse himself and left them with the manager. 

The manager name was Suho and had a bunny apron which Minseok found adorable. Suho told another employee to take care of the cash register while he gave a tour of the place so Minseok could familiarize himself a little bit with the shop. After they went by each aisle, the animal adoption area, the training place for dogs, and showed him the warehouse, Suho left them to go around at their own pace. Jongdae and Minseok went separate ways. 

Minseok wanted to back where they kept the cats. There was one, in particular, he fell in love with as soon as he entered the area before with Suho and Jongdae. So he headed to the cats' area. 

When he reached, he said agreeing, "Yeah, I truly love this area. One because of the cats and secondly because of how playful it looks." So many vivid colors like green, blue, yellow, and red. The toys were red balls, blue mouses attached to a stick by a yellow cord. The room was painted light green and had vertical wiggly dark green stripes. On the floor were paw print stickers. Minseok really liked that section his eyes gleamed. 

He sat on one of the chairs not before cleaning it since it was cover with cat hairs and started to play with the cats. He kept his eye on the cat that caught his attention. All of a sudden it moves towards his direction and Minseok got all excited. It was fluffy with a pink nose, white hair with gray spots. The most he loved were the greens eye. To him was perfect. When he went to pet him, a terrible sound coming from the hamster area scared both of them, and the cat ran away. He tried once more getting the cats attention, but it was too scared. 

Frustrated, he sighed and left the area. He was seriously considering adopting it but wasn't quite sure. He ended up in the aisle of cat food, toys, necklaces, and so on. He was looking at the right side of the aisle with his back facing the left side. Suddenly he felt the warm feeling he had been feeling all day, getting closer and more heated. He heartbeat started to get faster, you could see his breathing get laborious. He was terrified. He could feel it coming from the aisle behind him. His mind was ultimately out of control, and that smell of burning roses clogged up his senses. He didn't know if to search for it or stay there feeling it. He was scared it would vanish like had been happening all day. 

When he made up his mind to go and see, a louder sounded again from the hamster area was heard. As he turned to the right, he saw the blurry figure of a very tall man running towards the hamster area. That man exuded the radiant warm he felt and had the smell of burned roses. 

He ironically froze on that spot and almost fell backward. He grabbed to a pole before falling. He was resting his face on the pole while looking down with his eyes closed and hunched. He said trembling, "I found him," but soon realized he hadn't seen his face just saw a blur. He opened up his eyes quickly and lifted his face. He was about to run behind him when Jongdae grabbed him by the arm, making him scream. Minseok was so startled, he froze a little bit of Jongdae's hand. 

"WTF MINSEOK" Jongdae let go of Minseok immediately. "The fuck did you just do?" He said as he watched the ice vanish in an instant in astonishment. 

Minseok was to overwhelmed by everything and wasn't responding quite well to everything. He slowly turned around to face Jongdae, but by the time he had turned around, the ice had melted so he never knew what he had done or more exactly could do. He only felt exhausted, and that energy just left his body through his arm. 

Jongdae wasn't still looking at Minseok when he screamed at him again. "Minseok explain to me what just happened?" No answer came. He was about to speak again when he looked up and so Minseok state.

Minseok face was full of tears, and in his eyes, you could read he was terrified. "I want to go home, Jongdae. Please take me home. I don't care if i don't find that smell. Just please take me home." Minseok said as he cried and begged. 

Jongdae rushed to him, to hug him but he felt so cold. "Minseok is everything ok? Are you feeling sick? You feel very cold." He said worriedly. "Also, what smell are you talking about?" he continued.

"Please take me home," he begged once more while still crying.  
"Ok. Lets put this on you. I don't want you to get sick ok?" said Jongdae  
Minseok only nodded in agreement, and so Jongdae put his black wool coat with golden buttons on Minseok. Jongdae called for a taxi and went to Minseok apartment. 

Two months had passed after that incident. Minseok and Chanyeol were getting used to the new place, but they weren't entirely happy. Chanyeol learned the supermarket doors had no power, and nothing would happen, but he did keep having fun with the carts. He kept dwelling over the idea of telling Kyungsoo that was Minseok smell and about going out to search for him. He still had the idea of inviting Minseok to the concert. Also, he kept daydreaming of the day they meet. As for Minseok and Jongdae, Jongdae never told Minseok about the incident that happened in the pet shop about him freezing his hand. Minseok kept thinking about that warm and smell He wondered if he would ever come across it. He also daydreamed of different scenarios of how he would find the guy and what would happen. Little did they both know that day, would be today. 

Minseok was late for work for the first time. Since he woke up, everything felt upside down. Nothing was going his way. The more he hurried, the more he fell behind. Every day at work, he would have time to play with the cat he wants, which to him, thankfully no one had adopted. He wants it but doesn't have enough money at the moment to take care of him. Of course today, he couldn't play with him, and someone almost adopted him. 

"Urgh, this day is driving me crazy! The only thing I'm missing is for him to appear on this very particular day. Where my hair is a mess, my clothes don't match and obviously, my shirt is stained." he said frustrated. 

"Ooh, It seems like someone has met someone he likes," teased his co-worker  
"Shut up, Baekhyun!" Minseok replied. "No, I haven't met someone" and between his teeth, "but I would love to."  
Baekhyun still heard and said "Well maybe you shouldn't have said it. It might happen" then left laughing. 

"I'm gonna get him one of these days," Minseok said annoyed and continued his work. 

It was closing time, and they were all ready to leave when Baekhyun came screaming down the hall screaming Minseok name. "What do you want?" said Minseok without turning around.  
Baekhyun grabbed Minseok and whispered in his ear, "If you met him today, you owe me a pizza." 

To which Minseok replied, "What if I don't bring you the pizza?"  
Baekhyun grabbing Minseok by the shoulder as they continued walking out of the pet shop. "Well if you don't bring it, it means you don't want to accept the defeat and believe me, I will still get my pizza."  
He took his arm out his should did a peace sign and ran to the bus station and got in the bus quickly since it had just arrived. He said as he was getting in "Remember the pizza!!!" and went in the bus. 

He only stared at the bus leaving and shook his head. "Like if that will ever happen pfft." He turned around and started roaming just trying to relax before getting back to his home. He came across a very peculiar coffee shop. He started at it and thought eh why the hell not. Today is a crazy day, so might as well just try for the first time coffee. So he went in and bought one. 

He left the store and still hadn't taste it since it was hot. He looked at his phone and realized it was getting late, and he might miss the bus. So he started to hurry his footstep. All of a sudden, the smell of burned roses hit him. He stopped and smelled his coffee. It wasn't the coffee, he looked around but nothing. He sniffed the coffee again even though he knew it wasn't it. He continued walking with his coffee in front of him like leading the way while he looked everywhere except forward. Without any warning, he bumped into someone, spilling his untasted coffee on the person's shirt. He had crashed into Chanyeol. 

Minseok started to freak out and apologized, Chanyeol was to in shock to react so it made Minseok fluster even more and started to clean him with his trembling hands and cold was exuding from them. Chanyeol could feel the cold, and he was so happy he had found him. He was about to embrace Minseok in a hug when Kyungsoo immediately noticed and knew that was the famous Minseok. Kyungsoo quickly said Dragonix reminding him yet from his lips, the name Minseok slipped. 

Minseok was taken back by this and got a little creeped out. He stopped what he was doing and backed up, making a distance between them once again. Kyungsoo slapped his face fearing to hear the worst. He only thought about how in the world was he going to fix this. 

Chanyeol immediately tried to fix it. "That's an expression we use from where I'm from however from the look of your expression, it seems it's your name." Chanyeol lied, trying to save his ass.  
Kyungsoo wanted to burst out loud since it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. He thought as well Minseok would see straight through his lie. Chanyeol had still hope and threw I'll kill you look towards Kyungsoo, but that made him want to laugh more. So he had to turn around. 

Minseok relaxed after hearing that explanation Chanyeol gave. "Yes," he replied and looked down "I'm so sorry I spilled my coffee on you and then started touching you without your consent" and started to move swing back and forth while fidgeting his fingers.  
Kyungsoo couldn't believe Chanyeol had actually fixed it and Minseok believed him. I guess that's the power of love? He thought. 

His cheeks began to turn pink and cold could be seen coming out of him. Chanyeol was really holding back. All he wanted to do is kiss him senseless. He looked so endearing, and his strawberry sent was blinding all his senses.  
"It's ok, don't worry. I'm not mad," and with much dare, he petted his head.  
Minseok felt everything, the warmth again, plus that smell of burning roses and looked at him with wild eyes. And said, "It's you."  
Chanyeol put his hand back, and Kyungsoo lifted his head and turned to face them, stunned by those words. At that moment Kyungsoo saw the feather Minseok had on his hair. It was Chanyeol's. This means things were different.  
"Do you know me?" asked Chanyeol with a trembling voice.

"No. My bad. I thought out loud," Minseok said while waving his hands in front of him. 

"Oh," Chanyeol felt down; however, he reminded himself that he had another chance. He thought, don't let him see through you. 

"Sorry for scaring you," 

"You said that to get back at me, didn't you?" Chanyeol said, attempting to joke about it.

Minseok laughing said, "Yeah sure." and laughed again. 

Minseok remembered about the coffee again and said, "I'm sorry about spilling the coffee on you" and bent down to pick up the cup from the floor, but Chanyeol picked it up first. Their hands touched when he gave it to Minseok. It made Chanyeol's ear tips turn red and Minseok blush.  
"So I was right that is your name," Chanyeol said still flustered from their hands touching.  
"Yeah," Minseok said and gave him a shy smile.  
"Hey about your coffee," then it him. Oh no, Minseok tasted coffee, and I wasn't the one that showed it to him. He was about to freak out but told himself to keep his composure. 

Minseok could see Chanyeol's face expression turned into worry. He wondered what could be the cause and so he interrupted Chanyeol thoughts. 

"Yes?" 

"Oh yeah. I feel bad for it, so I thought of buying you one." Chanyeol hoped somehow he hadn't tasted the coffee. He knew it was stupid, but he wanted to hold on to that hope. His heart began to palpitate faster as he was waiting from Minseok's answer. 

"Oh no, you don't have to. To be honest, I've never tasted coffee. This was gonna be my first time. My friend never lets me taste it cause he says it tastes bad. I guess it wasn't meant to be." 

Chanyeol glowed up, and Kyungsoo pulled him a little before he did something crazy. Minseok looked at him confused but still loved that expression. He's like a puppy he thought. 

"You have never tasted coffee?"

"No," he answered, shyly scratching his head.

"I'll buy you one. Whichever you want I'll buy it for you," Chanyeol said in a very demanding voice. 

Minseok was shocked by that if it was like he was into him, but he laughed at his thought, shaking it off. "You really don't have too. After all, I bumped it to you." Minseok replied. 

Kyungsoo joined in the conversation and said, "Actually, it was both of your faults. He was looking towards me, and you seemed spaced out." 

Chanyeol couldn't be happier that Kyungsoo was helping him." Since it's my fault as well, I'm buying you one. By the way, this is my friend Kyungsoo." 

"Nice meeting you," said Kyungsoo and shook Minseok's hand. 

"Nice meeting you too. Oh, that's right, your name is Dragonix, right?"  
Chanyeol felt his heart to burst. The nickname he loved and wanted Minseok to call him by, he was doing. He covered his nose, feeling like it was gonna bleed.  
"Anyway, do you accept my offer?" Chanyeol said after he checked his hand, making sure his nose wasn't bleeding.  
"Yes."  
With that said, the three of them went for coffee.  
As they were walking, Chanyeol asked, "Kyungsoo whats the best coffee shop around this place?"  
"The best place I can think of and it's near its called Wonderland's Fantasy. Shall we go there?"

Minseok got excited when he heard the names place. "Oh, I've heard of that place, and I've been dying to go there. I always see pictures of the big bright red chairs and the small blue tables with a black mug or black teacups." 

"Then to Wonderland's Fantasy we go," said Chanyeol with a smile towards Minseok.  
Minseok felt his cheeks getting red and the warm he kept from Chanyeol kept making him at ease. Somehow to him, he felt safe, like home.

Once they arrived at the place, Minseok and Chanyeol reacted the same childish way. Both dropped their mouth open, eyes gleamed while the cooed and both ran to the biggest chairs with the smaller table. Both sat and look at Kyungsoo with excitement. Kyungsoo shook his head and thought, "Not even this world could stop their love. They truly are meant for each other."

Made the other for all of them, he ordered the house special called Once Upon. After they drank the coffee, Kyungsoo left, but Minseok and Chanyeol stayed.  
Chanyeol order coffee for Minseok and for him a hot chocolate. This time Chanyeol bought Minseok an Americano coffee. He headed back to the table with the coffee and chocolate. They kept talking, and time seemed to vanish. Minseok only thought of we met once again by accident but didn't know why. He was sure they hadn't met before or had they?  
Little didn't he know, Chanyeol was thinking almost the same. He was contemplating the fact they met once again by accident, but this time he won't hide from. He will be right here.  
They hadn't realized it had gotten so late until the place told them they were closing soon. They both looked at the time and gasped.  
"I have work tomorrow, and I'm opening the store," Minseok said, looking worried.

"I'm sorry I took much of your time. It was only to buy you a coffee," Chanyeol said with a smile scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I really enjoyed our time together. We should hang out more." After he said the last sentence, he stopped breathing. Oh no what did I just say and why omg omg. This was so stupid of me. I shouldn't have said that. He was only friendly. I mean, look at him he's just there looking down with saying a word. 

As he thought that, Chanyeol lifted up his head and said: "I would love that." 

Chanyeol all this time was just holding himself and his excitement, but he knew he had to say something he could feel Minseok cold getting colder. 

They said their goodbyes but not before interchanging their numbers. 

Chanyeol leaves the place with a smile that couldn't be erased. As soon as he arrived at his apartment, Kyungsoo calls him from his room and asks him if they could talk tomorrow about Minseok he needed to explain something about him.  
Chanyeol protest because he always has bad news to say when it comes to Minseok. Kyungsoo tells him its something good, but he needs to investigate more before telling him. He said ok, and both went their ways. 

As for Minseok, the same thing happened. He felt stupid the ride home. He couldn't erase that smile from his face. Oh but how it felt so good, the warmness still lingers inside him. He was delighted. When he reached his home and laid in bed said he read the message Chanyeol sent saying: 

"Thank you for today. I really had a wonderful time. Sweet Dreams, Minseok" 

He smiled, texted back and holding his phone to his chest said: "I owe Baekhyun a pizza."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave nice comments :)


End file.
